Double in a Soul
by Cocoaflower
Summary: Tsuna is the adopted son of Sawada Iemitsu & Nana. What people didn't know, was that Tsuna and his siblings were born 400 years ago as the Vongola First Generation as their guardians. After a tragedy happens with Tsuna's real mother, Tsuna is sent to the future by Vongola Primo himself...He has to gather his guardians... but as an advantage, Tsuna is a hitman! Warning: OOCness, AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, only own this plot… (and only parts of it, too.) [Used to be called fionlao...]

Warning: Sort of AU and just a quick OC. She's only in the prologue for a short time and will not appear in the later chapters. (Possibly not…)

Note: In this story, Vongola Primo has two box animals, one being Natsu and one being the firefly, Fuyu.

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night… however, a child smiled at the weather. "Sky… the one that embraces all…" The child recited slowly and quietly before mumbling, "That's… wrong... skies can be tainted to do the wrong thin-"

"Tsu-kun! It's lunch time!"

Tsuna paused before shouting, "Coming, mom!"

* * *

It was a couple of years ago … possibly a century even, no. Four centuries and a few years… when _that_ happened…

"Daddy! Look, look!" a little Tsunayoshi giggled. "I caught an fwirefw-w-hy!

"That's a firefly, Tsuna. A firefly."

"Fwirefwhy?" Tsuna frowned when the lightning bug flew off in the other direction. Tsuna ran after it.

His dad turned and looked over at Tsuna who ran away. He smiled, not afraid of his child getting lost, for he knew his box animal, his firefly, will never let Tsuna get lost.

It was at this moment, which tragedy struck. A scream pierced the air causing the child's dad to jump up. The scream could only be from one person. His wife.

Tsuna's dad sprinted to the direction of the scream. He could only wish she was safe. And summoned his box animal to come to him, of course, leading Tsuna.

He ran forever until he reached the mansion. His back faced the entire garden that belonged to his family estate. His front, instead, faced a courtyard. It was stained by the blood of the dead body of the woman he searched for. Blood had splattered everywhere. And standing over her, was a couple of men.

"Hello, Vongola… Primo…" The bloodied face smiled pleasurably yet with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"C-Cozart?" Cozart's hair glistened red with more crimson than usual.

"Ah… wrong guess, Giotto~" He smirked with amusement. "I'm POSSESSING Cozart~"

"D-Daemon?"

"Oh, good hyper intuition as always, Giotto. Wel-" Daemon in Cozart's body raised an eyebrow when a miniature figure appeared behind the Vongola Primo.

"D-d-da-ddy… I-is mommy sleeping?" the silhouette said with wavers in his young voice.

"Oh… Tsuna… Y-yeah. Mommy is sleeping…" Giotto smiled painfully before scooping up the little child.

"O-oh… why is Mommy sleeping with wet blankies?"

(A/N: Tsuna thinks that the blood is blankets. [No idea why though.])

"H-how did you… oh. Tsuna…" Giotto grimaced at the blood on Tsuna's hand. Such young hands and already covered in blood.

He held his child tighter before looking over at the blue and scarlet (with a number one) eyes.

"W-where's the rest of the guardians… Daemon?" While the child stared over at his uncle and mutttered, "Uncle C-Cozart…?"

"Oh. They're just wandering in the mansion. I'm too nice to do anything to them …before their leader dies…"

Tsuna looked in horror before understanding what Daemon meant with his Hyper Intuition. "D-Daddy? Didn't y-you o-once tell me that Uncle C-Cozart was a sky? S-skies are *sniffles* supposed to p-protect, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Tsuna. Uncle Cozart is a sky… but…" Giotto paused wondering if he should taint his child's mind with the art of Daemon Spade… "Never mind, I said anything…"

"Nufufu…" Daemon chuckled before activating his six paths of hell.

"D-DAEMON!" Giotto growled. "T-Tsuna… Get out of here."

"NATSU! FUYU! Come out!" Giotto yelled and a lion cub with a firefly appeared.

"Gao~" *flicker of light*

"Fuyu, get Tsuna out of here, okay?" Giotto asked and the firefly flickered once. Then he turned to the lion cub, "Natsu, we've got to... take care of this…" Giotto bit his bottom lip.

Tsuna was dragged along by the firefly. (Who is [for some odd reason] extremely powerful) Tsuna had begun to struggle slowing down the firefly… however, it didn't let go.

Before Tsuna was dragged out of sight, once he passed through some bushes, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared up at his papa's direction. With orange eyes activated at a delicate age, Tsuna could see his daddy's eyes, the same colour with a flame on his forehead… and his movements in slow motion including Zero Point Breakthrough… First Edition.

As Daemon used the Earth Flames, Giotto was pounded in to the ground by gravity.

Vongola Primo was in a state of distress… his mind focused on one thing, 'Tsuna… please, let him be safe… don't let him die, god…' He realized that a miracle had to happen. And if anything, the Vongola ring could help.

Vongola Primo inserted a humongous amount of flames in to the ring and the ring shined once blinding Tsuna's vision that had saw everything. The next thing he knew… he was on the street of some Japanese town. A four year old couldn't do much but faded in to sleep.

The next morning, Tsuna woke on a bed. With a woman by his side by the name of… Sawada Nana…

* * *

Back to the present…

Tsuna sighed deeply at the painful memory. Really, he didn't want to remember it. But… there was no way he could get back to his real papa's side… unless there was something… but no. Probably no way back… 4 hundred years…

As Tsuna frowned slightly, he knew… inside, his hyper intuition. That he would one day see him again. His real father…

But until then… he would have to live out his life of a student of the present… and a hitman…

* * *

Okay, so this is sort of like an AU… not really. But I really just felt like this urge to write out this idea of mine that I had a long time.

Just some profiles…

Sawada Tsunayoshi

A young boy born four hundred years ago, but by some miracle, was transported in to the future when tragedy struck four centuries ago. Now, he is living his life in the present as a student… yet with an underground life as a professional hitman… even often compared to Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, known as 'Death Rope' in the underground world. (will be continued in the next chapter…)

Giotto Vongola (Sawada Ieyasu) A.K.A. Vongola Primo

Father of Tsuna, leader of the Vongola, Vongola the 1st, had guardians: G / storm guardian, Asari / Rain Guardian, Lampo / lightning guardian, Alaude / cloud guardian, Knuckles / sun guardian and Daemon (traitor) / mist guardian.

Reborn A.K.A. the world's #1 hitman (possibly self-proclaimed but authoress is pretty sure it's true)

Will be written on next chapter.

* * *

So… DID YOU ENJOY THIS STORY?

Truth is… I'm really not sure if I should continue this… I am quite bad at writing AUs' not that I haven't tried or anything… but… I do have 3 stories… and… yeah. I might continue writing this after one of them ends or something like that…

Just so you know, even if i do decide to continue it... I'll continue it later... until then, would you mind putting it in your Story Alert if you like it?

. Please?

Anyhow, please tell me what you think and if you would like to see more?


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the three weirdos

Quick Notice: Hiya~ I didn't get to properly say hi in the prologue, so here I am! Fionlao is here~

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own K-tek (Katekyo) Hitman Reborn

* * *

Previously…

Tsuna reminisces about his past as Giotto Vongola's son and seeing his mom die. He thinks about how he saw his father battle his Uncle Cozart who was possessed by his Uncle Daemon… Then Tsuna realizes that he has to continue living with double identities until he could see his real father again… but how? How can you travel 400 years back?

* * *

Chapter 1~

It was a normal morning, Tsuna was late yet again as he arrived to school. Tsuna sighed, he knew what was going to happen to him, and the disciplinary president… was going to pummel him.

He really had a nagging side to him where he should just fight back but of course, the student side of him suppressed it. Never show your hitman side out…

Tsuna frowned slightly as he crossed the gate and no one was seen. The president must be hiding somewhere. As his Hyper Intuition flashed and continued, he began to worry… Was there an even more important reason besides for being late that the disciplinary president had to attend to?

'Wait a minute…' Tsuna suddenly jumped in joy before his Hyper Intuition flashed again. 'THE SENPAIS ARE GRADUATING TODAY! THAT MEANS… THE PRESIDENT IS GOING TO BE REPLACED~ WOOHOO~' Then he bent over as he reached the top from the sudden jump which nearly hit the ceiling so he wouldn't hit his head.

Tsuna growled grumpily as his Hyper Intuition continued to flicker and flash when he stepped in to the school and walked down the hallway. He sighed, no choice huh? His hand flew to his pocket and took out a shimmering box weapon. He unclenched his hand and willed a flickering sky flame to light it up. Immediately, a firefly came out, "Fuyu, help me find out what's the commotion that's causing my Hyper Intuition to warn me, okay?"

(A/N: A shimmering box weapon is something Tsuna discovered and made (since a hitman should have some inventing skills as well as the skills that hitmans should have…) that had a special effect to the box weapon inside. It will be explained later.)

The firefly flickered once before flying out the nearest window quickly. Tsuna combed his untamable hair with his hand nervously. Gritting his teeth, the Hyper Intuition hurt more and more with every step.

As he turned a corner and up the stairs, his abdomen burst in to pain. He clenched his hands in to a fist and grabbed a windowsill to hold himself steady. 'What the hell is happening?'

As a gasp escaped Tsuna's mouth, he reminisced. The only time that it hurt him this much was when… was when his uncle Asari and G was wounded by some spies that invaded his dad's mansion.

"W-w-what's… happening?" He stuttered with effort to breathe normally. His hitman self's Dying Will Mode combined with his normal gentle self came out. His Hyper Intuition screamed, 'I've got to get there! It's hurting! The clouds… I-it's…'

Tsuna squinted and peered out the window, "Wha…" he muttered as he looked up it the sky that was clear blue with only one grey cloud floating out of the whole sky, no sun… no rain… "What is going on…?"

As he focused looking down at the ground, he could see foggy (but quickly dissipating) mist hovering around. 'Mist? Why mist? Wait… Please don't tell me ANOTHER Uncle Daemon appeared… Or could it be…'

Tsuna growled and whistled, calling his box weapon, as softly as possible, determined not to disturb the classes near him. As usual, the firefly appeared immediately beside him. "Fuyu… did you see anything?"

Fuyu then pointed his light towards the window Tsuna was leaning on and he glowed purple then flickered and glowed indigo.

"A mist and a cloud, huh? Lead me to them please." Tsuna frowned as he swallowed and tried to block away the pain. With one foot on the windowsill, pushing the window open, he jumped out of the second floor. Landing perfectly on his feet, Tsuna sprinted after the lightning bug that had already zoomed quickly in the northern direction.

As he ran as quickly as possible, Tsuna found that his body didn't hurt as much… that the pain was lessening rapidly as he arrived near the location of the two mist and cloud flame users.

"Ah… a mist flame user is currently battling a cloud… and the mist flames… seem very familiar…" Tsuna spoke softly as he rounded a corner and suddenly jumped out of the way due to his Hyper Intuition.

Where he once was, a human… no, a cheetah? Wait… nah, that's definitely a human… then why is it… yellow and spotted?

"Come down here, you…byon."

Tsuna decided that he should probably catch up with Fuyu but couldn't possibly afford to get attention. He hopped down from the tree branch he was on and down to the ground as softly as a human can do. (A hitman can do even lighter though.)

The human… nah, the cheetah-ish human was snarling at him, "You… what is your name? And… how did you avoid me?"

"Huh? Oh. My name's uh… Deat…" Tsuna frowned. 'Probably shouldn't use my underground world nickname…'

"Tsuna, just Tsuna."

"Oh, so it's Tsuna, byon? Are you a trained assassin, spy, hitman, mafia boss, or regular Mafioso… or in a really weird situation, a normal student, byon?"

Tsuna panicked a little, 'No, no, no, no, he c-can't figure it out y-yet!'

Tsuna took a deep breath and said, "Just a normal student. Are you in a yakuza or something because …that jump was fast…" Tsuna paused a little before adding, "And who are you?"

"Ah, byo-?" the boy cocked his head to the side before falling as another boy whacked him in the head with a yo-yo.

"That's Ken and I'm Chikusa."

Tsuna sighed inwardly, finally! An understanding (normal) person was around! "H-hello…" he stuttered to add extra effect. 'Was a normal yo-yo really that strong that it could knock someone unconscious?'

Before Tsuna could say something about his hurry to get to the mist and cloud user, another girl came hopping out of nowhere.

Tsuna did know that she was in the bush hiding to his right, (since the school building was on his left) yet he can't risk himself revealing that he can see her even when she was a low level flame user and was unsuccessfully hiding her presence to someone powerful like himself.

The new girl was rude. That's all Tsuna could say.

"Hey, hey, Kakipi! Don't tell this brat your names!"

Chikusa just stood there blinking at her normally.

"Oi, KAKIPI! You there?"

"Uh… excuse me but I'm quite in a hurry so…" Tsuna tried to cut in but was stopped when the girl's gaze dropped on him.

"OH, IT'S YOU. How the hell did you escape Ken's cheetah channel? That should've been unavoidable!"

"Er… by instinct and … really… I've got to go…" Tsuna deadpanned at the girl's rude attitude to him. 'Cheetah channel? Isn't that one of... the Estraneo projects nowadays?'

"Liar! No one can avoid that by instinct!" the girl snarled with a suspecting gaze locked on Tsuna.

Before Tsuna could reply, his firefly suddenly flew over with an urgent flapping of its wings. "Ah! Fuyu! What happened to you?" Tsuna asked shakily with wide eyes. The firefly had a cut somewhat like a paper cut, seeping out was blood. The only thing that Tsuna could think that would cause it due to past experience was another box weapon, however, it was almost to impossible that the box weapon would be in this era.

As Tsuna continued fretting over his firefly, he forgot about the bystanders who were awkwardly staring at them. Ken had regained consciousness and was glaring at Chikusa who was not aware of it since the girl was whispering to him, "Kakipi… he's weird. He's talking to himself."

Without bothering to whisper, "Correction, he's talking to a firefly," Chikusa blankly said, gathering Tsuna's attention.

"Ah! Sorry, forgot you were there for a second…" Actually, Tsuna didn't forget. He just wanted to block the rude girl's comments which were annoyingly loud. "Anyhow, there's something occurring up front there and I wouldn't mind if you come with me, but I have to go check it out… since this is my school…"

"Byon? It's the stupid girl, isn't it, byon?"

"W-who?" Tsuna stuttered at the weird expression.

"The stupid girl, byon. Right, MM?"

"Yup, the stupid girl." The girl nodded, now known as MM.

"Who?" Chikusa blankly stared at the cheetah human.

"THE STUPID GIRL, BYON."

"Who?" Chikusa once again asked to annoy the former.

"CHROME, BYON!"

Tsuna stiffened visibly causing the others to stare at him.

"Something wrong, byon?"

"N-nothing… just curious… what's Chrome-chan's last name?" Tsuna questioned, wording his question carefully.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS FOR A GIRL'S LAST NAME?" MM frowned fiercely.

"Uh… sorry?" Tsuna shrugged, not fazed by the sudden yell. 'Well, you use initials so what's your name anyways?' Tsuna had wanted to ask but decided against it after seeing MM's reaction.

"Ah… I don't remember, byon. We only met her a month ago when she was lying near the sidewalk."

Tsuna's breath hitched, it couldn't be, could it? It can't be…

"It's Dokuro, stupid."

Tsuna could feel his nerves statically shiver like there was some electricity coursing through his veins. Ignoring the argument between the cheetah, I-forgot-his-name, and the yo-yo guy, I-also-forgot-his-name, he rushed past the three with them on his tail yelling, HEY! (Or in Ken's case, HEY, BYON!)

* * *

Ah… I have a feeling MM and Chikusa is quite OCC… A-Ano… this is probably because of motivation from some reviewers that I updated fast again… UWAHHHH! And I haven't even updated two of my stories! Well. I'm not sure if you guys liked the fact that Tsuna knew Chrome… but I had a sudden idea with it~ So… hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks a lot everyone~

**IMPORTANT**: The box weapon that Tsuna made: Really, Tsuna had no idea what to name it but with a few alters to the box weapons, he could change it with some special function. However, if you temper with a normal box weapon, you might kill it as well. But of course, Tsuna didn't kill his box weapon, Fuyu. Fuyu is a firefly... well, partly actually... It'll be explained later in other chapters... (Be prepared to be surprised~)


	3. Chapter 2: First Hardening of Emotions

Quick Notice: Hey y'all! You know? A reader asked me to get a beta reader and of course, I would gladly do so… but the thing is… I don't really know how… (EYAHHHH! Don't kill me! It's not my fault that I don't know~ *whimper*) Can somebody please explain or help me somehow?

Note: Ah yes… I forgot to add the profiles on the last chapter… so I'm going to put it at the bottom of this chapter, neh?

Warning: Slight use of OC: Shiki. He won't be physically in the story later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. There, I said it, happy?

* * *

Previously in Chapter 1…

As Tsuna arrived (late, if I may add) at school, he realized that the disciplinary president was going to be replaced today… however, his Hyper Intuition gradually warned him as a fight between a cloud and a mist flame user was happening on or near the school grounds. As Fuyu, his box weapon, led him to the scene, Tsuna was interrupted by three kids by the names of Ken, Chikusa (Kakipi) and MM. That led him to find out that a girl named Chrome was facing against an opponent in front. Then, Tsuna came to realization that the girl they were mentioning was someone he knew.

* * *

Continuing on to Chapter 2:

It didn't matter where he was or who he was with, the only thing that mattered was the girl… the girl fighting… to be safe. He also didn't really care about his identity as a hitman being out or his secret that he was born 400 years ago. Just as long as his sister was safe, it would be fine…

His legs flew in the direction where Fuyu was flying towards. No longer having any control over his body, Tsuna rushed as fast as he could… not aware that he completely lost the three trailing him in a matter of milliseconds. Now, looking at the three teens, they were breathing hard yet not that sweaty. Perhaps the reason was that they ran for a few seconds before their bodies couldn't take it anymore. Then they sat on Ken as he went on to his cheetah channel.

"Damn… if the Estraneo didn't experiment on our bodies…then we could've lasted longer…" MM cursed as she rested on Ken's furry back.

After a few seconds, MM snapped at Ken, "KEN! CAN'T YOU MAKE THE RIDE MORE COMFORTABLE! DON'T POUNCE LIKE A LEAP FROG!"

"Shrut rup, bryon!" (Shut up, byon!)

(A/N: Ken can't speak normally due to the teeth he has for his cheetah channel.)

* * *

In approximately 10 seconds, he arrived at the school yard where the mist was foggiest. Tsuna squinted through the mist as his hitman eyes manipulated through them. There, in the middle of a misty storm that was shaped like a hurricane, two flame users were standing by in the middle where the eye of the storm was supposed to be. At least that would be what a normal person would see. Unlike normal people, Tsuna had the power to read someone's mind for a short period of time. (Kind of like how Reborn could.) Tsuna had developed that ability when a certain event happened…

_Flashback:_

"_I… Am I an adopted child, mommy?"_

_The mother on the other hand faked a shocked look at her child. "O-of course not, Tsu-kun! You're my child and nothing's going to change that!"_

_Tsuna kept a straight face although inwardly, he was frowning with disappointment. He, himself, KNEW he was an adopted child! Why didn't his mom admit it? Tsuna wouldn't cry about it…_

_Before Tsuna knew it, he had already started to block his emotions from showing on his face. 'So mommy won't cry if Tsuna isn't sad…' Tsuna frowned. Or so he thought…_

_One night before, Tsuna was tucked in with his teddy bear, Kumajirou*. That night, it was merely a coincidence when he wanted to go pee pee that his mommy and daddy were home. Tsuna hurriedly went to the washroom, quietly, not wanting to wake them up. But that's what he thought, in reality; the two were awake, talking to each other about their child whereas they didn't know their adopted child was listening at all._

"_Nana~ Promise me this, okay?"_

"_Mmhmm…"_

"_Don't tell Tsuna that he's adopted."_

"_Are you sure, darling?"_

"_We don't want him finding out that you adopted him just because he reminded you of… you know… our first child. He might be hurt that…"_

_Tsuna was not paying attention to them. Was it only because I looked like Shiki, their first child? Was it just that? _

_As he resumed eavesdropping, Nana was muttering, "B-but…Shiki was…our first child… I-I…"_

"_Don't push yourself…" Iemitsu persuaded before pouting. "Now can I have a kiss?"_

_Tsuna gulped quietly before walking solemnly back to his room. He couldn't believe what he just heard from his supposedly parents. Although he wasn't really surprised at Iemitsu…No, this is the first time he came back since 7 years. And he already hated that man's guts...For abandoning him and his mom… and making him remember the days when his real father was there for him…_

Flashback ends…

That was the day Tsuna started hardening his outer core. No emotions showed through and he could smile all day but not feel it at the same time. He could cry all day but feel sadistically happy as well.

Now back to reality, Tsuna did a double take when he saw how Chrome had looked. She looked still full of innocence and yet… already not innocent. He couldn't describe it, the last time he saw her was… four hundred years ago.

As he peered and ventured closer, the storm was more powerful. In some cases, grass and rocks were ripped up by the hurricane and launched at Tsuna, causing him to be extra careful at all the projectiles in the air. His suspicions rose when he realized that hurricanes were supposed to happen near water… There weren't any water here. Knowing Chrome, she was a weak little mist flame user when he… last saw her. But could it be? Could it be that she conjured up a lake or river in her mist flames? If she did, Tsuna knew her power had grown tremendously.

He growled when a sudden object flew towards his head. His battle instincts took over and kicked the object back where it came from. The poor crow had gotten caught up in Chrome's hurricane and was sent out by Tsuna. Tsuna deadpanned at the crow which was now head first in sand where the students did long jump.

Before Tsuna could do anything else, the hurricane stopped suddenly. Tsuna quickly glanced over at Chrome and their eyes pierced right through each others'.

"…Chrome?"

"T-Tsuna?"

"Enough with the fluffy reunion!" the man that Chrome was battling snapped. "As I was saying, to you girlie, if you don't return to where Daemon-dono rules, four hundred years ago, then I will erase you from the world."

"Unc-!" Tsuna was about to say uncle when he realized that the man did not recognize him yet. "D-Daemon? I thought G-Giotto was the boss four centuries ago…" Tsuna grimaced at himself for using his dad's first name instead of just calling him dad.

"Heh, you seem to know something, brat. Anyways, Daemon-dono sent me and a few others to deal with some pesky kids that travelled back in time. So it's quite obvious that by the time I get them back there, Daemon-dono would already overrule the Vongola Primo- no- the whole world by then."

Tsuna coughed in to his fists to refrain from laughing out loud. 'Being a hitman has its own advantages and one of them is gathering top secret information. Dad won over Daemon and kicked his butt… Really, those history books in the Mafia Library are useful.' Tsuna cleared his throat slightly earning him some attention. "Erm… is Chrome one of them?"

"Of course! There's the pineapple head (Chrome conjured a lotus vine behind him.), the baseball idiot, the octopus head, the turf top, her, the prefect bastard, the stupid cow… am I missing anyone? Well, that's what I got from inserting a bug on the bad-mouthed kid…" He paused for a moment before a realization hit him. "OH! There was also the Niidaime… THAT'S YOU, ISN'T IT? The one with the fluffy brown hair, doesn't know how to fight yet and the eyes full of innocence!"

"Er… excuse me sir, but I think you're talking to the wrong person... the ones that you were talking to… kinda… tied me up here." The man looked down at a boy with glasses tied up against the tree in front of him.

"DARN! Oh well, at least I can deal with you first~" He smiled with a happy tone in his malicious voice.

As he took another step, he was knocked down from behind and fell face first on the ground. As he swiveled his head to meet his attacker, his eyes widened at the sight.

"Who said I couldn't fight?" the brunette smirked with a sadism aura flowing around him like it was a cape.

The man growled in English, "**You'll regret this later."** He turned his head back towards the tree trunk to see the boy with glasses disappear and in his place, was the pineapple girl. She walked up to him smiling before poking him between the eyes with her trident.

The man could only speak two words to the woman before fainting. "N-nice panties…"

Tsuna sighed and spun back to face Chrome but as he turned, he saw gaping faces.

"Err… hi… again?" Tsuna stumbled with his words withholding his facade before Chrome answered for him.

"Hi…" Chrome shyly waved.

As MM continued gawking, Ken and Chikusa walked calmly up to the girl and started a conversation.

That was when Tsuna realized they weren't the only ones watching. His eyes drifted up the windows of the school building and realized that every window was open. A lot of the students had their mouths hung open. Some of them ducked when he eyed every single one of them. Some even started gossiping about him, "OMG~ Was that Dame-Tsuna?" "Hey! I GOT A PHOTO OF THE FIGHT~" One of the gossips really stood out, "I thought Dame-Tsuna was Dame… but could it be just a façade?

"Oh crap…" Tsuna muttered as he signaled Chrome to create a mist barrier over the whole fighting ground.

Chrome nodded, understanding the quickness of the cover.

Ken suddenly hopped over to Tsuna, while taking his cheetah teeth out. He slowly turned in to a normal human with a scar over his nose. "Hey, pipsqueak, I never knew you could fight, byon~"

"Uh… t-that was just a p-punch… it's not like I c-could really f-fight for real." Tsuna stuttered for effect. "Oh, by the way, Chrome… where's Mukuro-nii?"

Chrome looked away with her head in shame and frustration. Tsuna realized this was what was off about her character when he met her today. "D-Did something happen?" Tsuna asked softly as if comforting the girl.

"… M-Mukuro-nii-sama… I c-couldn't sense his a-aura anymore as soon as I woke up f-from…" Chrome sniffled before she crumbled in to Tsuna's waiting arms and burst in to tears. "… the time travel…"

* * *

Ara? I'm done this chapter already? Oh my gosh, that was quick and 2456 words (That's far more than I expected...) … Well, I'll update this as soon as possible, if not… it's a writer's block… And that's about all I can promise you… well review please~ Thanks~

* AYAH! DID ANYONE FIND OUT THAT KUMAJIROU IS CANADA'S/MATTHEW'S POLAR BEAR IN HETALIA? OMG~ CANADA-SAMA YOU'RE THE BEST!

* * *

Anyhow… the profiles… I was lying about Reborn's profile but it WILL come up when he appears…

Sawada Tsunayoshi (continued…)

Tsuna is now a quiet young boy who is marked for his dame-ness. However, as mentioned before, Tsuna is actually skilled in every subject in school due to his hitman self (also added sadism). It is as if saying that he has double personalities but quite true actually. (More on double personalities and about Tsuna later as pieces of info are revealed.)

Chrome Dokuro

The sister of Mukuro Rokudo, she is very timid and shy but as she fights, she could turn somewhat sadistic and powerful after living with her brothers long enough. She was also born like Tsuna, four hundred years ago. Self-proclaimed sister of Tsuna, however, Tsuna also admits it. The same age as Tsuna… (I don't know how old they are yet, but will find out.) When she was young, she was kidnapped by the Estraneo Famiglia. They tried to infuse the paths of hell in to her but her brother interrupted the experimentation and stopped it. Mukuro knew that she was incompatible with the six paths of hell since she was too innocent to inherit it. Instead, Mukuro managed to get the ability and gain the power to destroy the Estraneo Famiglia scientists. Chrome developed a blinded eye because of that. After she was in the future, she rescued three teens mentioned below. (continued later on the next profile and other chapter(s) as well.)

Joshima Ken, Chikusa (Kakipi) Kakimoto, MM (No idea what her real name is…)

These three teens listed above were captured by the Estraneo Famiglia of the present time. Chrome had rescued them from the Estraneo Famiglia Laboratory when she was transported back in time. However, as they escaped the lab, the building collapsed on top of Chrome… causing two organs to break in her body: the stomach and liver. Chrome somehow miraculously survived and made illusions to sustain her organs. But sooner or later, she knew that she will need transplants. The three teens took care of her until she was healed on the outside. Then they introduced her mist flames, however, Chrome knew what they were and taught them instead. For the following few years before they met Tsuna… Ken, Chikusa, MM and Chrome learned how to manipulate the purple mist flame together as they shared stories from their childhood. (E.G. Chrome's brother, Mukuro.)


	4. Chapter 3 AND 4: The Cloud's Arrival

Kinda short note: So… err… I'm still not really sure about the whole beta reader thingie… GYAHHH! HOW DO YOU DO IT?! Sorry for freaking out but… SERIOUSLY, HOW… DO… YOU… DO… THIS?! *sigh in despair…* Whatever. Now, probably another rushed chapter coming up, *falls in to depression.* (JK = . =)

Disclaimer: Eh… I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 RE-VIEW!

Tsuna rushed to the scene to rescue Chrome as he thought back to the time when he first started hardening his outer self. MM, Chikusa and Ken quickly run out of breath allowing Tsuna to arrive first at the battle. There, he meets Chrome and assists her in tricking their opponent. As they finish up, the three teens caught up with them and Tsuna realizes that students in his school had saw them fight. When everything was over, Chrome broke down confessing that she couldn't sense her brother anymore.

* * *

Chapter 3 and 4, START! (It's a combination chapter…)

"H-Huh?" Tsuna, this time, stuttered for real. "C-Chrome? Calm down…" he said while his voice was still trembling. "Chrome… tell me what had happened."

Chrome took a deep quivering breath before speaking, "I-I… M-Mukuro-nii-sama… I…"

"Come on, Chrome… You can tell me." Tsuna stared at her before she started talking.

"I… I was sent over here first. D-Dad… no. Daemon-san had sent me before I could hear about all the things he had planned for later. Daemon-san had tapped me on the forehead and I felt drowsy. Then, I heard Mukuro-nii-sama tell me all about w-what was going to happen since he overheard Daemon-san talking about it to his subordinates. As I started to wake up, Mukuro-nii-sama's voice faded rapidly and… I awoke in front of the Estraneo Famiglia Headquarters in the present time. I couldn't feel his presence anywhere at all in this future world." Her timid voice described.

"WHAT, BYON?" Ken asked with wide eyes. "FUTURE WORLD, BYON?"

Chrome had forgotten that her three friends were still there. "… W-well…" she hid behind Tsuna.

Tsuna chuckled nervously before saying, "Ah… I'll tell you somewhere safe. I-It's kind of a secret. So… it's- Err… it's … yeah. A secret."

MM frowned, "…Fine. Let's go. Oh and by the way, stupid girl, you can let go of the illusion now. There's no one watching anyways."

Tsuna cleared his throat to gather attention, "Before that… I have to go to school so… can you wait until I finish school."

Chrome turned around and stared at her three friends. Ken gave a sigh and Chikusa nodded despite of Tsuna's confusion in what was going on. Chrome turned over to Tsuna and said aloud, "I'm going to transfer… to Namimori High."

(A/N: A new skill that Chrome learned from using mist flames: Telepathic ability. Just so it makes it more understandable, in this story, illusionists can telepathically talk to other people whomever they choose. Between two illusionists, people can try to prevent others from entering their minds. A **really high-skilled** illusionist can communicate with 2 or 3 people around 50 meters away from them. The known record for the max people can communicate with is 4 people.)

"But…" Tsuna was cut off by Chrome's determined gaze. He stared at her for a moment before answering with a grin, "Sure! It's nice to be reunited after all these years. I'll come with you to the office so you can get your registration slip."

(A/N again: Sorry, couldn't resist commenting again. I'm not sure about the registration thing in Japan so this is technically my best guess in how it works.)

"O-okay then. Thanks, Tsuna…" Chrome muttered quietly. She waved goodbye to the three after telling them to meet her at the front of the school after school.

Tsuna just nodded numbly before leading her towards the office. Then he abruptly stopped. "… Chrome? I think you should go in to the office alone. I-I… They'll hate you if you associate yourself with me… I'm kinda known as Dame-Tsuna here… Sorry. I'll wait for you out here if you want."

Chrome merely nodded in appreciation but with worry present in her eyes. She walked in to the office / reception room leaving Tsuna pondering if letting her transfer was a good idea. Tsuna frowned in deep concentration as time passed slowly. That was how a person had approached him without him noticing a few minutes later.

The person stared at Tsuna in amusement as he tapped him on the shoulder. "…Herbivore?"

Tsuna gasped in surprise as he raised his head to peer at the newcomer. "… K-Kyoya-nii…" Before the other could react, Tsuna threw his arms around the raven-haired boy and hugged him tightly. Hibari Kyoya could do nothing but rest his hands around the brunette as he allowed the boy to crush him in his arms… probably the only time even. "Kyoya-nii…I missed you…"

That statement got even the cold prefect to smile. He didn't respond but Tsuna took Hibari's tighter hold around him as an answer. Then suddenly, his grip slacked, "Herbivore. Don't hug me."

Tsuna jumped back before apologizing, "Ah! Sorry, sorry. I forgot that you didn't like… um…"

"Herbivore acts," Hibari answered for him.

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah. I forgot that you didn't like… herbivore acts…"

"Anybody else?" Hibari asked simply. He knew that Tsuna would know what he meant.

Tsuna just smiled, "Yup. Chrome." Hibari slightly tilted his head as if to say, 'Where is she?' Tsuna added quickly, "She's in the office to get the transfer slip to come to Namimori High."

Hibari nodded in appreciation and walked in to the office without further notice. Tsuna stayed out of the office, continuing to wonder about if letting Chrome transfer was a good idea. But now, one more thing stayed in his mind, were all his siblings sent to the future? And what was the thing that Chrome said regarding Mukuro-nii about?

* * *

Chapter 3 ends… Now Chapter 4 starts.

* * *

"Um… Tsuna?" Chrome asked as she exited the office with Hibari. Tsuna was nowhere to be seen and they were definitely getting worried.

Hibari frowned and started sprinting towards the left. Chrome shrugged and had no choice but to follow the prefect. As Hibari rounded a corner, a group of boys were crowded near the end of a hallway. "No crowding, herbivores." He immediately stated. The teens turned around to sneer at a certain Hibari Kyoya which was definitely deemed as a bad choice.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about this 'crowding'?" One of them taunted loudly.

Chrome, then, could see that there was a boy was lying in the middle of the mob. With a gasp, she rubbed her eyes to ascertain the scene. "I-Is… that Tsuna?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the question and glared hard at the center of the horde. He whipped out his tonfas and charged right at them, whacking every person in the head, rendering them unconscious. "Hnn…" he commented as if thinking something before picking the boy who was indeed Tsuna up and tossed him to Chrome. (You certainly read correctly, TOSSED.)

Tsuna groaned slightly, still conscious. As he was being thrown through the air, Tsuna blinked to clear his bleary vision.

"H-huh?" Chrome suddenly stuttered as she caught Tsuna with a slight bit surprise but mostly, with ease. Hibari narrowed his eyes before commenting, "You've improved, herbivore…"

Chrome's eyes widened and frantic thoughts rushed through her head. 'Did he find out? Oh no, he can't find out. At least not yet…_*****_' She quickly corrected herself and replied unsteadily, "U-uh… thanks…"

Hibari nodded and simply said, "Bring him to the infirmary. I've got some things to take care of here." He motioned his head towards the unconscious bodies and Chrome could only gulp and rush away at his order.

Chrome ran with Tsuna in a general direction before realizing that she didn't know where the infirmary was. With a sigh, Chrome set Tsuna down in an empty corridor and pulled a first aid kit out of nowhere, working on his wounds. 'Bandages here… whoa, even a black eye… Ouch.'

Tsuna let out a slight gasp before opening his eyes and staring at Chrome who was sitting next to him. "C-Chrome?"

"Ah. Tsuna, you're awake!" Chrome replied before adding when Tsuna eyed the first aid kit suspiciously. "I-I d-didn't know where the infirmary… I hope that's okay."

Tsuna moved his gaze to Chrome before smiling. "Yep! Thanks, Chrome… Did you know Kyoya-nii was here?"

Chrome shyly nodded her head, "Yeah… I saw Kyoya-nii when he entered the office." She considered the surprise when she saw her sibling. "Anyways, do those kids always bully you, Tsuna?"

The latter hesitated. "… Yeah…" Then he frantically scrambled with his words, "B-but it's fine! I'm used t-to this by now! Don't worry!"

Chrome shook her head in mild amusement before asking, "Err… the secretary told me I was supposed to temporarily join Class 2-C for English right now… because she needs to see how intelligent I am before putting me permanently in a class…" she fidgeted with her fingers before asking, "… Do you know where that is, Tsuna?"

Tsuna was momentarily in deep thoughts before shaking out of it as he heard Chrome's question. "H-huh? Oh. Class 2-C? That's my class! Follow me. I am late anyways."

Without waiting for a reply, Tsuna grabbed Chrome's left hand and ran down the hall.

As Tsuna skidded and ran down the hallway to the left, he quickly exclaimed. "For future references, if you continue down the hall we were in before we turned… you'll reach the infirmary. It says 'NURSE'S OFFICE' on the right of the door."

Chrome barely nodded before colliding in to Tsuna as he suddenly stopped. Tsuna chuckled, "Whoops. Sorry. Here's classroom 2-C."

Chrome gulped silently as Tsuna slid open the door and hurried inside.

"Sensei! I'm really sorry for being late!" Tsuna bowed towards the teacher as soon as he arrived in front of the teacher.

He frowned before asking, "Do you have any slips that will excuse you, Sawada-kun?"

"No, I don't, sensei," Tsuna mirrored back the frown then replied, "Although, I do have a logical reason."

"And what is it?" the teacher questioned slowly.

Tsuna stood firm. "I was directing a new transfer student to this class. She was lost." He said before motioning Chrome to come in. "This is Chrome Dokuro."

"Oh?" the teacher sounded astonished. "I didn't hear of a new student…"

Chrome stepped in and answered, "Umm… sir, I have a temporarily transfer slip."

"Ah…" He looked at the paper and smiled calmly. "Hello. I'm Yotashiro-sensei. Sit next to Sawada-kun, if you please."

Tsuna immediately took Chrome's hand and dragged her towards the seats. Before long, Tsuna found himself falling to sleep. He's an underground master hitman, who would happen to know at least a bit of every language in the world, especially French, Portuguese, Spanish, Chinese and English since they are used all around the world. Oh yeah, Japanese since it is his home language and Italian since he's partly involved in the mafia.

As for Chrome, Tsuna was surprised to say that she fell asleep even BEFORE him. He giggled at the sight before slowly falling asleep himself.

* * *

Chrome's Point of View

* * *

Yotashiro-sensei was boring. That's all there is to it. Even if she had to keep her shy façade, it didn't mean that she wasn't shy at all normally. She just talked more than usual when speaking to her family. Like Tsuna, but he had the no good façade in place of a shy one.

Chrome knew that Tsuna wasn't Dame at all. She remembered when they were back with their parents, Tsuna had always been one of the smarter kids in school. Of course, there was no denying it that Hayato was definitely the smartest out of all of them.

Looking back at the teacher, he was explaining about subjects and predicates. Chrome had already learned all about it and tons of up-to-date modern language as well. She had to… since she was involved with the mafia.

* * *

And there it is! The combination chapter of 3 and 4, I hope you like it!

If you have time, please tell me what you think of it and review. Ah… and in the meantime… it would save me some trouble if someone wants to be my beta reader… Seriously, it would help.

See you next time~


	5. Chapter 5: The First Kill

Another short notice:

OMG~ Hey people! If anybody reading this is a _**FAIRY TAIL**_ fan as well, and if you don't know yet, there's going to be a movie coming out in August 2012, which is THIS MONTH!

If you're a _**ONE PIECE **_fan, then there's going to be a movie called FileZ coming out in December 2012~! Look forward to it, people!

Oh, and if you are a _**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**_ fan, then if you haven't saw the Sacred Star of Milos movie or the first movie, go see it!

* * *

Here we go, Chapter 3 and 4 summary:

Chapter 3 - Chrome decides to transfer to Namimori High with the consent of her three friends through telepathy. Tsuna leads her to the office before telling her that he was going to stay outside, since he was known as Dame-Tsuna, and doesn't want to ruin her reputation if others see her with him. Unknowingly to him, one of his older siblings, Hibari Kyoya, found him deep in thought and met him with a hug. Hibari then went into the office without further notice, leaving Tsuna back in his pondering state.

Chapter 4 – Chrome and Hibari comes out of the office to find Tsuna no longer there waiting for them. Relying on Hibari's predatory instinct, they come face to face with a crowd which Hibari immediately disapproves of. As he knocked the boys out, Chrome realizes that Tsuna was the kid that got beat up by them. Hibari gave Tsuna to Chrome with Chrome catching him with ease, and Hibari gets suspicious at her flexibility. Chrome, in return, gave her thanks at his compliment about how he acknowledges her improvement. Then, Tsuna wakes up after Chrome heals him and introduces her to their English teacher at their new classroom, Yotashiro-sensei, where they both fall asleep immediately after getting to their desks.

* * *

Woah. The summaries are so long. Anyhow, let's start Chapter 5~

"W-Where?" Tsuna stuttered for real as he looked around. It was like he was in a whirlpool swirling around and around. As he started to feel nausea, the surroundings cleared to reveal an old warehouse. Immediately, Tsuna recognized where he was. This was, most definitely, his first mission as a freelance hitman. And… it was without a doubt, the most terrifying one.

It was on this mission that he had killed. That he had lost his innocence. Well, technically, only in one way. But alas, he also lost his other kind of innocence a few missions later, but that's a story for later.

Tsuna remembered he had received his first assignment after training for two and a half years. Surprisingly, his first job was also the most important one, after all, the mission was declared from the mafia polices, the Vindice.

His interaction with the Vindice goes back two years before his first job. But that's also a story for later, what's important is the fact that the Vindice gave him the task to kill a traitor in the Vongola Famiglia. For reasons unknown, the Vindice really cared for the Vongola. Tsuna figured it probably had something to do with the Tri-ni-sette. Anyhow, this particular traitor's name was Robert van Liechten, but it wasn't important to Tsuna at the time, what mattered was his success in the assignment.

Tsuna didn't know why he was seeing this again, but walked along with the flow and as creepy as it sounds, he arrived to the front gate in seconds when it was (he could swear!) 20 or 30 meters away. It was like something was dragging him towards an unknown substance or scene.

However, he found that his body couldn't resist and moved along without his consent. His arms pushed open the doors, fully expecting a group of men trying to attack him. But to his relief, no one came. As he stumbled towards the force, his eyes widened when he saw what was pulling him forward. It was the most horrifying picture he had ever seen. It was even worse as he is standing by the sidelines as he watched the child in the middle cry and hug himself like there was no tomorrow. And it was the worst, when that child was him.

Tsuna wanted so much to comfort the kid who was in the middle of the bloodied mess. He remembered the day like it was yesterday, it was… just terrifying. Tears flowed freely down his face as he watched the scene again. The child form of himself tucked his head down into his knees as he huddled to clear the picture from his mind.

Then he heard a noise. It was like a moan. It didn't come from the child, but he didn't remember hearing a moan. It was probably because he was too distraught to hear it. Then, there it was again. This time, it came from behind the child. Tsuna stared, there was nothing behind the kid except… for the dead body of Robert van Liechten. He nearly shrieked if it wasn't for his experience as a hitman.

The corpse rose, just like out of a horror movie. And it came stumbling towards him. Not the child form, but the him that was intruding in this vision of the past.

"…S…awada…" It groaned out as Tsuna tried backing away but failing to do so. It was as if there was a restraint on his legs and arms.

"Sa…wada… kun…" Tsuna blinked. Did that THING just say Sawada-kun?

"SAW… ADA… TSUNAYO… SHI…" It muttered. It was getting louder… and clearer, more like a human voice.

Tsuna stiffened as the corpse's last stride stopped several inches in front of him.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, he screamed his head off and gasped as his next blink took him back to reality. He was standing straight up in his desk. Not to mention screaming.

He stiffened once again before muttering, "S-sorry, sensei…" He sat back down flushed.

In every direction, someone was laughing at him. Or giggling, texting, taking pictures and etc.

Only Chrome was looking quite concerned. "Tsuna?" She frowned at the rest of the class before getting ushered by some other girls to not be worried over him. Maybe, the main reason was that they didn't want the new girl to be concerned for someone like Dame-Tsuna. It was probably the right idea at that time, but Tsuna would never find out because he was distracted right now.

Tsuna bent down, looking at his desk in shame, frustration, humiliation and mostly, horror. After approximately a minute of laughter, Tsuna raised his hand and declared that he had to go to the infirmary. The teacher, being sympathetic, smiled sadly whilst letting him go.

Tsuna was looking up at the ceiling on an infirmary bed when an indigo haired girl crawled over to his section under the curtains. "Tsuna? Are you alright?"

Chrome had asked before setting a hand on Tsuna's arm. Tsuna flinched slightly at the touch before replying, "Y-yeah, I'm good… n-now. Thanks Chrome."

Chrome frowned at her brother's lying skills. "You really need to improve those lies, Tsuna. I know that you don't stutter unless you're lying or really afraid."

Tsuna sighed at his sister. She really could tell when something was wrong. "…I'm kind of both right now." He revealed. "I-I've been having these flashbacks as dreams when I sleep. It happens unexpectedly. Like in class but last night, I didn't."

Her frown got even deeper. "D-Do you mind if I enter your dreams? I do believe it'll help…"

Tsuna shook his head almost immediately, "Please don't. Some of my flashbacks are really disturbing and I don't really want to submit into them yet…"

Chrome's frown decreased as she put on a light smile of reassurance, "Alright, but remember that I'm still here if you need me, Kyoya-nii as well." She paused before smiling brightly, "Speaking of him, here he comes now."

"What? How do you even know-" Tsuna could barely ask before the prefect jumped through the window and next to him.

"Herbivore…" He narrowed his eyes before glancing over at Chrome in Tsuna's confusion.

Tsuna's mind clicked as he remembered Chrome was an illusionist and she could use telepathy. "Oh…" he breathed out. "Telepathy, huh?"

Chrome nodded before a confused face popped up. "Tsuna… I don't remember telling you about telepathy."

Tsuna gulped. Did he just say that out loud? "U-umm…" Tsuna stuttered before thinking._ 'Not a lie, not a lie… what's not a lie…'_ He answered slowly, "I… ah… I have some… sources…"

Hibari nodded in approval but Chrome's mind started working on the possibilities. Chrome bit her bottom lip at the frustration that Tsuna wouldn't tell her something. But as she thought, something interrupted her thoughts. A sudden BANG sounded suspiciously on top of them. Tsuna figured it was on the roof.

All three of them immediately hopped out of the infirmary, quickly confirming that Tsuna was fine to the nurse, then heading up the stairs to the roof. But of course… no one expected what they saw next. It was… a fight between a kid and his... cat?

'_What? That's not… OH MY GOSH, THAT'S…!'_ Tsuna instantly rushed between the fight. "NO FIGHTING, HAYATO, URI!"

* * *

OMG! I just came back from a camping trip and MY PARENTS WERE SO FREAKING TIRED THAT THEY SLEPT FROM 8:00 PM TO 10:00 PM on the next day! Well, I was awake… at 8:00 am the next day but… TALK ABOUT JET LAG! (Technically, it isn't jet lag.)

Anyhow, lots of hugs to the people who reviewed and I promise to reply you back on PM and the anonymous reviewers in this story!

OH YEAH! I MUST THANK WinterGuardianAngel24 and PetiteSkylark for helping me with the beta reader thing in their own way~

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ;D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (FIND THE WINKING FACE! …just joking. But go ahead and do it if you want.)

PLEASE REVIEW :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ;)


	6. Chapter 6: His Uncle, the MelonHead

Quick note: This chapter has been beta'd. Thank you very much to PetiteSkylark for being my beta reader! Oh and also thanks to WinterGuardian26 for helping me!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~! I thought you knew that already.

* * *

Summary of Chapter 5

Tsuna has a vision of his past after falling asleep in his English classroom. He finds his child self on his first mission from the Vindice. He remembered it was the most terrifying assignment that he had ever been given. Tsuna, walking through the front gate, sees his child self huddled up and covered in blood whilst crying. Then he sees the dead corpse of whom he killed,before rising up and looming over him. As the corpse says his name slowly, he wakes up to find that he was in his English classroom, screaming and standing up. Then, embarrassed, he goes to the infirmary and Chrome and Hibari comes to visit him later on. As they discuss about how things were going, they hear an explosion on the roof. From there, they find Hayato and Uri fighting.

* * *

Chapter 6, START! Yippee~!

Gokudera's POV

"Dammit Uri! You're the only one that can help me find Niidaime! Keep sniffing!" Gokudera scowled at his box weapon.

"MEOW!" It growled before pouncing on its master. After Uri gave his owner a satisfying scratch session, he licked its hand and tried to wash away the dirt and grime from rolling around on the floor.

Gokudera, getting angry, frowned. "URI! You're my box weapon! Help me find Niidaime!" He said once again.

Uri ignored its owner's angry shouting as it got louder and louder. And that's when an all-out war between Uri and Gokudera exploded. Gokudera pulled out his dynamites before lighting them and throwing them in a straight trajectory line towards his cat while Uri instantly reacted and climbed up the dynamites as it was in the air. And thus… began the scratching fight.

Tsuna's POV

"Really? HAYATO!" Tsuna shouted as they continued to fight. "URI! STOP THIS INSTANCE!"

Gokudera blinked as he registered the familiar voice of his sibling. "Wait… NIIDAIME?!" Gokudera hopped up from the fight before leaping through the air and pouncing on his brother.

"Ugh!" Tsuna muttered before falling backwards with a fierce Gokudera clinging to him.

"T-Tsuna? Are you alright?" Chrome asked cautiously at the already blue-faced Tsuna. He was quickly running out of air from Gokudera's ferocious hug.

Immediately reacting, Gokudera jumped up, whilst pulling the brunette up as well. "I'm very sorry for being so rude, Niidaime!"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head from the backwards fall before answering, "It's alright, Hayato. Just… don't call me Niidaime. Call me Tsuna."

"NO!" Gokudera yelled, horrified. "NIIDAIME WILL ALWAYS BE NIIDAIME!"

"Err… Ricardo's Niidaime," Tsuna responded slowly.

"…" Gokudera looked absolutely terrified but after two seconds, a bright smile popped up on his face and declared, "THEN NIIDAIME WILL BE TSUNA-SAMA UNTIL I CAN FIND A BETTER NAME!"

"…Hayato…"

Gokudera waited eagerly for the answer.

"My _actual_ name is Tsuna, not Niidaime." Tsuna rolled his eyes, but after seeing Gokudera's dejected look again, he hurriedly added. "B-but, until we find a b-better name for me, you should p-probably call me Tsuna."

Gokudera nodded before having a horrified look plastered on his face. Tsuna blinked a few times then waved his hand in front of his sibling's face. "Um… Hayato?"

"…I… I just insulted Niidaime's name…" Gokudera said horrifyingly.

Tsuna deadpanned at his reaction. Gokudera immediately took it as a punishment. "Thank you for the punishment, Nii- no. Tsuna-sama! I shall call you Tsuna-sama from now on, until I find a more respectful name."

Tsuna, having wanting to not get more annoyed than it already was, nodded numbly at his brother's statement. "So… Kyoya-nii and Chrome's here too."

"Oh. It's the stupid skylark and pineapple head number two." Gokudera instantaneously responded at Tsuna's remark.

Chrome squeaked. "P-Pineapple head n-number two?" It was most likely because four hundred years ago, Gokudera had never insulted anyone. (A/N: Yes, imagine that. Gokudera NOT insulting anyone but still uses… slang words.)

"Skylark… Kamikorosu." Hibari immediately stated before rushing towards his sibling. (Although he would never admit it. [The sibling thing…])

Tsuna sweat dropped at the 'I'll bite you to death.' "O…kay then." As he watched Gokudera being chased by Hibari, Chrome was silently observing him again. She knew there was something about this Tsuna that was different than the younger Tsuna she had been with.

Before she thought any further, Gokudera managed to stop in front of Tsuna before saying, "Tsuna-sama! Is this your school?"

Tsuna could only nod at the blunt statement before Gokudera once again remarked, "I SHALL TRANSFER HERE!"

Chrome blinked at the similarity of the situation to her's. Her eyes widened before exclaiming, "Oh. I forgot to get a relative to sign my transfer slip."

(A/N: Thanks to Nijiiro no Sekai for telling me about the transfer schools thing in Japan.)

Gokudera smirked at this point. "Here. Give me it, Pineapple girl." Chrome reluctantly handed her slip over after reaching in to her pocket and getting it.

After a few scribbles of pen, Gokudera gave the paper back as Chrome examined it again. On the relative's signature part, he had managed to copy the exact signature of Daemon Spade. She frowned at him.

Gokudera, oblivious to the reason she was frowning, said, "What? You don't want his name on yours?"

Chrome shook her head slightly. "No. It's just… It's illegal to copy a signature, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Gokudera looked sheepish before turning to Tsuna and yelling, "I'M SORRY FOR DISGRACING TSUNA-SAMA'S NAME! I AM HORRIBLE AS A BROTHER."

After the sudden exclamation, Tsuna hopped up in surprise to scold his sibling. "Don't say sorry for things you didn't do. Besides, there's no one else here besides for us…" he trailed off. His siblings noticed the abnormity their brother was displaying. After a few seconds, he continued. "You're the smartest brother anyone could ever have, so don't apologize for little things like this!"

Gokudera immediately reacted and bowed his head down low. "Thank you for the lecture, Tsuna-sama!"

Right after the sentence, Tsuna dragged all three people (including the one that was edging away from the group) back towards the stairs. As soon as the doors closed, Tsuna started talking. "There were two people watching us… when we were on the roof." Tsuna paused before looking at Gokudera. "Did you close your box weapon when I paused at my sentence?" He asked, fully expecting him to know what he meant.

Gokudera eagerly nodded, "Yes, Tsuna-sama." Hibari, who was leaning away from the group, questioned as well.

"How did you know they were there, herbivore?"

Chrome agreed at the skylark's question as well.

"Well… it's the same as before, I have sources…" Tsuna said slowly with his eye occasionally glancing down the stairs as if there was someone there.

Gokudera noticed his brother's looks at the stairs before stating, "… Is it your… you know, your… HI?" (HI = Hyper Intuition, They didn't want others to know what they were talking about.)

Tsuna nodded silently as he narrowed his eyes at the bottom of the stairs. "…" After a moment of silence, Tsuna spoke in a firm voice, "Show yourself…"

Mist flames gathered and dispersed. "Ara, ara… So Takeshi-kun, Lambo-kun and Ryohei-kun are still not here yet?"

Chrome's eye widened, "D-Daemon-san…" The others tensed up immediately.

"Oya? Didn't you call me Dad before?" Daemon Spade asked with mist flames flickering around him in a circle.

Chrome's expression hardened. "Mukuro-nii-sama isn't here either, Daemon-san."

"Ah, yes, my traitorous son…"

Tsuna snapped back. "Mukuro-nii didn't betray anyone. You're the traitor here."

"Nufufu… Is that your way of talking to your uncle, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Daemon smirked.

Tsuna growled. "You're not my uncle, you… bastard! You even killed my mom! Do you not think I can make your life miserable? Well, yes, I CAN." He instantly whipped out a handgun which made the others surprised.

Daemon Spade raised an eyebrow. "Ara? Am I hearing right? My sweet Tsunayoshi-kun actually back talking? Well, if it's this you want, I can too. I could also make your… memory nightmares worsen…"

"Shut the hell up." Tsuna hissed, shaking with fear and anger. This was when Gokudera decided to intervene. "I don't know what this is about but it's clearly hurting Tsuna-sama so I, as his right-hand man, will not let you!"

He immediately charged in with dynamite in his hands. But before he could do so, a hand reached out to stop him. Tsuna, with bangs shadowing his eyes, looked darkly at the mist flames' user. Without another warning, a bullet lodged itself on the wall behind Daemon Spade. "Illusion…"

"Nufufu… Yes, Vongola Tsunayoshi," Daemon Spade's image began to flicker. "Or should I say, Sawada Tsunayoshi, adopted son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana…"

Tsuna blinked, momentarily forgetting his anger, "W-What… How do you…"

Without warning, Daemon Spade escaped. Or rather, his mist flames that made the illusion escaped.

* * *

Voila, the next chapter~

Oh. Some of you might be wondering why Hibari didn't intervene. That was because he already knew it was an illusion and left because he knew there wasn't anything to fight with.

* * *

Now… on to the next profile~

Hibari Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya is a rather independent person, but when it comes to his siblings, he would most likely to be the one to always watch out for them, but in secret of course. As you all know, Hibari has a famous catchphrase, 'I'll bite you to death'. However, he didn't start saying that four hundred years ago. Hibari was sent to the future right after Tsuna. When he got there, he arrived near the Namimori preschool, and due to his attitude, he absolutely denied on getting a relative to sign his registration form. He got in, no problem. However, after a day, Hibari realized that there was no proper 'carnivores' or even omnivores in preschool. That was when he decided to skip preschool and elementary to 'arrest' more carnivores. He became an assassin by the name of CloudLark in the mafia world. (You can promptly guess where that came from, Cloud + Skylark…) Fuuta would probably even say he was ranked in the top 10 assassins/hitman. Oh yes, and the reason why he started saying 'I'll bite you to death', is because he missed his dad, Alaude, not that he would ever admit it though.

* * *

Sorry, Gokudera's profile won't be until later. He still has some stuff to reveal in the later chapters so… yeah.

Please review and thanks again~ (Seriously, you make my day!)


	7. Chapter 7: Purple Fire? Ranking Prince?

Note: Hello, once again. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter because this one is… I don't know… I feel it's kind of bland… Well, still, hope you like this…) XD

Oh and sorry for the late update, you know, school and stuff…

Disclaimer: You know, it's really a pain to say this again but here goes nothing… I don't own KHR. And there you have it.

Beta note: Another well done chapter, Fionlao-san! And especially that last part! Where F- Oops, almost spoiled it XP... Anyways, again, I barely saw any mistakes! Either that or I just suck at grammer and punctuation...

Aww... thanks, PetiteSkylark-san! XD You don't suck at grammar! You're just too awesome~! XDD

* * *

Summary of Chapter 7

We see Gokudera and Uri fighting on the roof when Tsuna suddenly bursts in the fight to stop it. As soon as they stopped, Tsuna and Gokudera had a conversation with occasional speaking from Chrome. As they talk, Tsuna notices that two people were watching them and he immediately reacts by dragging the three (including the one edging away from the group) back inside. But, as soon as they were inside, Daemon's illusion of himself appeared and started taunting the teens. But when Tsuna whips out a handgun and fires it at his 'uncle,' he disappears.

* * *

Chapter 8… ALLER! (French for 'Go.' Or rather 'to go.')

"CRAP! I F***ING LET THAT BASTARD SPADE ESCAPE!" Gokudera swore out loud as he continued to pace around in the room.

Tsuna was too busy grimacing at the thought of himself losing control of his anger and whipping out his gun than stopping Gokudera at the time. He could only hope his siblings wouldn't be too curious or else he might have to reveal it sooner than it seems.

"Tsuna… where did you get the handgun?" Crap. There goes one of his secrets.

But on the other hand, Tsuna thought intensely, 'I completely trust them. They ARE my siblings and hopefully, they wouldn't sell me out. Who knows how much four hundred years can change someone…?'

Tsuna grouched, "My secret hideouts. In case any one attacks me from the Mafia since I was born in the mafia."

Chrome narrowed her eyes. 'Secret hideouts? Handgun… Really good observation… ' She hummed a bit to herself before making the decision to ask Tsuna about it later on.

If anyone there were very detecting at the moment, they could've sworn that Hibari also narrowed his eyes by five millimeters. In truth, Hibari was also really curious about his younger sibling. But alas, what can he do about it? After all, he was an assassin.

Then, all of a sudden, a bell rang, interrupting their thoughts in the process. "I guess we get to eat our lunch now, or is it the next class?" Chrome asked quietly.

"I don't know…" To their surprise, it was Tsuna who was uncertain at the moment. "This bell…" He frowned in frustration before horror was plastered on his face. "CRAP! IT'S THE FIRE ALARM!"

"WHAT?!" The others exclaimed in alarm, and immediately turned towards the stairs.

Tsuna ran down the stairs with the others in pursuit. As he passed the second floor hallway, purple flames were flickering out a door. He slowed down before peering at the fire through the window on the door.

Tsuna could've sworn that he saw an infant talking to a woman in the midst of the flames. What the heck? A fedora-wearing infant? OH… damn. Fate must really hate him. Why the hell was his rival, Reborn, in his school… in the midst of a fire?!

He rubbed his eyes before being jerked away by both Chrome and Gokudera as they continued to run with him in tow. "Was it just me or did you see-?" He paused his question at Gokudera's shouting. "TSUNA-SAMA! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE FIRST!"

Tsuna had no choice but to be reluctantly dragged away from the suspicious scene.

* * *

Third Person POV

Reborn was surprised to learn that Bianchi was working as a home economics teacher at this school in Namimori. He frowned. 'I guess I could pay her a visit before seeing the successor of the Vongola.'

In five minutes, he arrived at the Vongola's Private Airport. "Hmph," he sighed. Apparently, even his consciousness wanted to see what his fourth lover was doing. Reborn boarded a jet, and in two hours, he arrived at Namimori, no problem.

What he didn't expect was Namimori High School to be in chaos. A fire? Probably Bianchi. His hand opened a secret tunnel in the school and he hopped right in. As his body popped out in to the hallway, Bianchi appeared to be trying to cook something with purple fumes. And the fumes were from a purple fire. What was she trying to do?

He smirked as he jumped in front of the Poison Scorpion hitwoman. "Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"REBORN!" She squealed as she dropped the pan she was holding before hugging her lover. "It's been sooooo long!"

"What are you doing?" Reborn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh…" Bianchi sighed with hearts floating around her. "I just wanted to make a new poison skill and at the same time, helping you kill a hitman."

Reborn frowned slightly before questioning, "And who are you talking about?"

Bianchi smiled lovingly. "The one that was rumoured to be as strong as you, my love. I'll prove to them that nothing can be stronger than you~!"

Reborn pulled down his fedora before exclaiming, "Thank you Bianchi… but I'll deal with him myself. Apparently, Death Rope is currently in Canada."

"What?" Bianchi said shockingly, "Last time I checked, which was half an hour ago, he was in China! I was preparing to create a poison weapon that is like an actual tracking missile! It was so that I can kill better with our missions together and at the same time, kill Death Rope!"

Reborn frowned. How could a person be in China and then half an hour later, Canada? Only with dying will flames… but they would have to be in the Vongola and have a lot of control over the flames… No one that Reborn knows, can actually do that… "How did you find out Death Rope was in China?"

Bianchi responded immediately, "Internet. He sent me an email."

"He sent me an email as well." Reborn replied to the statement. "It was from Canada."

"What? How could he send it…?" Bianchi's remark slowly faded before her eyes widened. "He was probably using some kind of equipment in every country to be able to access every network or Wi-Fi… or… an illusion."

Reborn's eyes were shadowed. "I can't sense any sort of mist flames in this message. He probably did it before sending the email."

_Hello, fellow hitmen and hitwomen and of course, the Mafia Bosses,_

_I'm just a normal everyday hitman and I am here to just warn you. Remember the Rescinaldo Famiglia four years ago? It was me who wiped them entirely out. They were killing people to use as containers for souls. Weird, I know, but nonetheless they were killing INNOCENT people. So if YOU or your famiglia, kill ANY civilians, I warn you, one day, I'll annihilate you. And especially you, Mr. Reborn, watch your back._

_~Death Rope~_

His eyes were fixed on his phone. Questions ran through his mind.

How did Death Rope know his email? No idea.

Can he trace it? No. The laptop or phone Death Rope used was destroyed.

Is Death Rope the illusionist? Don't know.

He seems like the kind of person that the Vongola is looking for to rule as Vongola Decimo… but he couldn't get him as the Vongola Decimo unless he's related to the Vongola Bosses timeline.

Reborn hated feeling like this. No answers to any questions he had. Now, the only thing he had to do was find the rumoured hitman and beat the answers out of him.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

"A-ah… AH… ACHOO!" Tsuna sneezed as he rubbed his nose with his hand. Gokudera looked at Tsuna weirdly.

"I've heard that you cough when you breathe in smoke but never, sneezing… Are you alright, Tsuna-sama? Did anyone bad-mouth you?"

Tsuna rubbed his red nose again. "Nah. I think I'm just cold or something. Don't worry about it, Hayato."

The principal of the school announced loudly in to a loud speaker. "Due to the unfortunate circumstances of a fire in the school, students are allowed to go back home."

Tsuna sighed. "That's good, no more school…" Then he perked up, "Ah! We were supposed to meet Ken, Chikusa and M.M., right, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, but school ends at four thirty and it's only… eleven."

"Yeah. We should probably come back later." Tsuna said. Chrome once again agreed before leaving in the direction of Kokuyo Land. Hibari disappeared to who knows where. It was actually a miracle that he stayed for as long as he stayed.

Now only Gokudera and Tsuna were left. Tsuna and Gokudera started to walk towards the direction of Tsuna's house due to Gokudera's insistence on sending him home first. As they passed by a park, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared as if someone was in danger.

Tsuna's head whipped in the eastern direction and there was a boy cowering in fear with three men towering over him.

Gokudera followed Tsuna's gaze and asked, "Eh? Tsuna-sama, do you know him?"

Without answering, Tsuna stomped over to the boy on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

The boy looked up at Tsuna's honey brown eyes and gave a small smile. "Yeah… I'm good."

"HEY! HE IS OUR PREY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! HE'S OUR GANG'S SPOIL OF WAR, NOT YOURS!"

Tsuna turned to glare at the three men but they stood their ground.

They sneered, "What is he to you, brat?"

Then for no apparent reason, every object in the park started to float and as Tsuna looked over at the boy, he gasped, "Fuuta de la Stella… The Ranking Prince."

Fuuta's eyes shone white. **"Sawada Tsunayoshi…ranked second to most likely to be nice to all kids. Ranked number one to be able to beat Reborn. Tied-!"** He suddenly shook his head before staring at the fallen people and objects. He whispered. "That was the first time there was a tie…" He paused before asking, "Can I call you Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna, startled, responded immediately. "Y-yeah. Sure."

Fuuta blinked before smiling. '_Sawada Tsunayoshi is tied with Reborn as the world's greatest hitman.'_

* * *

AND DONE~! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I really do hope you review~ Seriously, I do… XD

To every reviewer so far, I'm really happy that I've reached so many reviews! Please continue to contribute to my inspiration on writing! As a present, I DEFINITELY PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING BY THE END OF THIS MONTH! I won't update monthly next chappie!

XD Thanks, again, for the reviews and hope you have a nice day~!


	8. Chapter 8: Gokudera, runs away? Nono?

:D Hello to all. I swear that I did fulfill my promise on updating by the end of this month. Although… I finished it and my mom said that after 10pm, I had to go to sleep and I couldn't post it. …Enjoy!

EDIT: This is the beta'd version.

Disclaimer: It's not that KHR doesn't belong to me. It's that I don't OWN KHR. See the difference, now? ;)

* * *

_He paused before asking, "Can I call you Tsuna-nii?"_

_Tsuna, startled, responded immediately. "Y-yeah. Sure."_

_Fuuta blinked before smiling. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi is tied with Reborn as the world's greatest hitman.'_

* * *

Chapter 8:

It was currently 11:34 am and Tsuna, Gokudera and Fuuta were nearing the Sawada household. Tsuna was still worrying about whether his mom would let Fuuta live in his house. Although a small part of him pondered about it, most of his mind agreed that Nana would be oblivious and accept Fuuta as a family member.

Meanwhile, Hayato was busy typing away on his iPhone. Tsuna found it bizarre that Hayato wasn't fawning or asking him any questions and comments. He peered over at the bomber's face and saw that the storm guardian was hunched over with a serious frown and intensely staring at the screen as he continued to type.

Tsuna couldn't resist and tapped Gokudera's shoulder, "Ne, Hayato, what are you doing?"

The latter jumped and appeared startled or one can say, caught in the midst of doing something suspicious. He blinked a few times before his pupils focused on Tsuna. "O-o-oh… T-Tsuna-sama. I, uh, was texting."

"And should I know who?"

"A-an accomplice! He… she… ugh! He or she… is my penpal…" Gokudera rapidly answered. "…yeah, a penpal."

Tsuna stared at him a few more minutes before Gokudera couldn't stand the tension and threw his hands up in to the air. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm texting a penpal… yeah right."

Before Tsuna could ask again, Gokudera fell to his knees and bowed so hard that his forehead was bleeding as it hit the ground. "I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY, TSUNA-SAMA! I'M SO SORRY FOR LYING! AND IN ADVANCE, I'M SO SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY!" Immediately after, he hopped to his feet and started sprinting in the opposite direction they were walking a moment ago.

Tsuna could've reacted on time and grabbed him, but the brunette had never really experienced it with a friend or a sibling. The one time with an enemy was when one of the bastards he had to kill was begging for his life and then turned around and created a scar on Tsuna's back. That bastard… But he killed him in the end.

"H-Hayato-nii?" Fuuta asked slowly, afraid that Tsuna-nii and Gokudera-nii had a fight. Tsuna saw this and patted the young boy's head.

"It's alright, Hayato-nii just wants to be alone for a while…" _At least, I hope. _Tsuna thought at the end of his statement.

"Eto… is Hayato-nii going to be alright?" Fuuta asked cutely.

Tsuna sighed. "I sure hope Hayato would be alright." He frowned, he really never knew what was going on in Hayato's head…

* * *

As Tsuna and Fuuta arrived at the Sawada household, Sawada Nana was currently watering the bushes that were on both sides of the front door. She caught the glimpse of her son out of the corner of her eyes and rushed to greet him. "Ara, Tsu-kun? You brought a friend!"

Tsuna smiled lightly and responded, "Ah, Kaa-san, this is Fuuta. I brought him here when he told me he was left out on the streets and was an orphan."

Fuuta smiled the brightest smile he could but it didn't matter anyway, because Nana was already grinning and then proceeded to drag the little boy in to the house. "Of course Fuuta-kun can stay! We have plenty of room~!"

Tsuna just gave a small, "Tadaima!" and walked up to his room while Fuuta stayed with his mom in the kitchen. As he opened the door, rubber bullets suddenly shot out of his room. Ah. It was the security system. The bullets, however, stopped as it neared Tsuna, like there was a force field around him, and fell to the ground. Apparently, the system recognized Tsuna as its owner and stopped. Tsuna calmly walked in to his room like nothing happened and flipped open a panel on the side of his bed. In it lay a machine that Tsuna uses to categorize which people could come in to his room without getting hurt and which, could not.

His fingers typed out the names of Fuuta de la Stella, Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and the rest of his siblings. Then he clicked allow and typed in his security code. Of course, this fancy system was invented by him, the famous hitman, Death Rope, also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He flicked the panel cover closed and sealed it with his fingerprint before reaching under his bed and snatching his laptop out. It was a MacBook Pro and was carefully hidden, camouflaged by his mattress.

Tsuna lightly smiled as he flipped open the lid of his laptop and peered at the screen. After a few seconds of clicking, he got to his private email and checked it twice. There were four new messages. Two of them were advertisements. Gosh, really? These stupid advertisers just send them to every email and hope they get business? Tsuna felt like they were spamming his email as he put it in the trash and scrolled back to check on the other two messages.

"… 11:34 am…" he muttered as he tried to recall why the time felt familiar. He clicked open the email and read the contents.

* * *

**Hey,**

**I have another mission for you, from the Vindice. You better read it yourself.**

_**Death Rope, I want you to destroy the Estraneo Famiglia: Weapons Department. They have been conducting illegal experiments without our consent. More info will be provided later.**_

_**P.S. Hope you've been doing well.**_

_**Bermuda, leader of Vindice**_

'_Hah. Some things never change… Bermuda-san is as mysterious as ever.' _Tsuna thought with a smirk. He then continued to read the end.

**That's mainly it. Have a nice day.**

**Regards,**

**Akashi**

(A/N: Relax, peoplez. Akashi isn't an OC. You'll know who it is later.)

* * *

Tsuna hummed a low note as he went back to inbox and pressed the second message. His eyes went wide as he read the message. 'What?! VONGOLA NONO? AS IN THE NINTH SUCCEEDOR OF HIS PAPA?'

* * *

**Death Rope-san, I do know that you are a hitman but I have a really important person that needs to be protected and Reborn isn't enough. After reading through your message, I concluded that I would like to acquire your help. If you accept, 1,000,000 Euros would be yours.**

**Vongola Nono, Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia**

* * *

Tsuna gulped. He knew who he was going to protect. And he didn't want to do it. But it was hard not to accept the Vongola Famiglia's request. Why oh why did he send out that message? It was just a spur at the moment!

Without thinking his fingers automatically typed 'accept'. 'CRAP!' he swore inwardly as the send button was pressed down.

Immediately two seconds later, a reply was sent back. With shaking fingers, he pressed the email.

* * *

**Thank you very much, Death Rope. I assure you that you only need to do it until my successor becomes Vongola Decimo officially. My successor's name is Shiki Sawada. I hope you do keep your promise and protect young Shiki from harm. Reborn would be seeing to Shiki soon but I would like you to keep an eye on him as well. Where would you like your money to be sent to?**

* * *

Tsuna could only think of one question as he read it.

'_Wasn't Shiki dead already?'_

* * *

Okay, just to be clear, Shiki won't physically be in this story. He'll just be mentioned somewhat and disappear later on. :D

P.S. I beg you, REVIEW PLEASE! XP


	9. Chapter 9: The Rest of the Siblings

OMG! ELLO TO PEPLZ! XD I'M EXTREMELY WERD TODAY. Okay, spelling has failed me on the last two sentences… I failed. *Glooms*

So THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A BLAST~! Well, I hope at least. I don't have much self-confidence… Hahaha. *Glooms*

Disclaimer: As I said last chapter, it's not that I can't grasp KHR, it's that I don't own it. I could always steal it. But it's not likely at all. I'd have to run a few viruses through the department's computers which will barely reach impossible. And I was just joking. XD I seriously don't have KHR in my grasp either. *Glooms*

OMG. Every paragraph ended in a bad note… *Glooms*

* * *

_Immediately two seconds later, a reply was sent back. With shaking fingers, he pressed the email._

_**Thank you very much, Death Rope. I assure you that you only need to do it until my successor becomes Vongola Decimo officially. My successor's name is Shiki Sawada. I hope you do keep your promise and protect young Shiki from harm. Reborn would be seeing to Shiki soon but I would like you to keep an eye on him as well. Where would you like your money to be sent to?**_

_Tsuna could only think of one question as he read it. _

'_Wasn't Shiki dead already?'_

* * *

And Here's The Nouveau Chapter. (Chapter 9) (Ah… I can't gloom in this~!)

He was being buried by his confusion and distrust in his OWN room. It was somewhat suffocating but it was to be expected if YOU had 'accidently' accepted a request from the most powerful mafia famiglia and don't know how to reverse it.

Well, he could ask Lambo if he was here to use his ten year bazooka and try to change it. But sadly, Lambo wasn't here…yet.

Damn it. If Tsuna could say something to Vongola Nono, he would've immediately said that it was purely an accident. He could easily hide any traces that he was lying but it was annoying. 'I can totally type that I didn't mean to accept it… but who can?! I mean, come on! It was the freaking mafia boss of the largest and most influential, mafia famiglia, the Vongola, no less!'

He grimaced and brushed his hand through his untamable hair. Maybe he should focus on something else and not the topic at hand… Tsuna clicked the laptop lid down and slipped it back in the hidden cover.

He stood up exasperatedly and reached to silently open the door. However, what he didn't expect was his Hyper Intuition to flare. Immediately, Tsuna reached in to his pocket to get out Fuyu in case, proved to be needed. Half a second later, his HI proved to be correct. The door opened with a bang with Tsuna narrowly missing the sudden swing from the door. Smoke filled the entire room within a second.

Tsuna's hitman instinct and the Hyper Intuition agreed at that certain instant. He jumped up on to the windowsill when ninja stars (Why ninja stars?) flew themselves towards where Tsuna was at half a second ago.

When the smoke cleared, what Tsuna saw, surprised him enough to fall off the windowsill with a shocked look on his face. And a face plant occurred. Ouch.

What Tsuna saw was definitely something that even his Hyper Intuition nor hitman instinct realized was coming. His rival. In the same room. As him. In a ninja costume. (That totally looked awesome on him, if I can add…)

The least he could be reassured of was that Reborn didn't see the hopping on to the windowsill part, just the epic face plant which was on pure instinct.

Speaking of Reborn, he had casted a suspicious gaze on Tsuna. And without another pause, his gun was aimed immediately on Tsuna.

Tsuna would've thought he asked, "Where's Shiki?" or something like that… or at least Reborn would know him.

"_**Who are you and what are you doing in this house?"**_

All of Tsuna's thoughts vanished to be replaced with… 'What the heck?'

* * *

Lambo Bovino was currently in a heck of trouble. He was scared, yes. He was tired, yes. He was wearing a cow suit to travel all the way around the world, okay, yes. But, the most horrible thing was that his afro hair didn't have ANY GRAPE CANDY LEFT! And cue the crying.

"UWAHHHH! GIVE LAMBO-SAMA CANDY!" He cried and sniffled, but immediately stopped. Oh. He forgot that he was the only one in this suitcase. Yes, it was a suitcase with little holes punched through the top. Nope, he was alone. AND YES, he was travelling around the world in it. Technically, it was to Japan. But nonetheless, it was feeling like around the world for this certain baby of a cow.

He blinked and sniffled. His thoughts wandered to a brunette with a bright smile. He decided in an instant. Who cares if no one was in the suitcase? "TSUNA-NII, YOU BAKA! WHERE'S LAMBO-SAMA'S GRAPE CANDY?!"

* * *

There was a baseball star. And there was a kendo star. And yet both were the same person. Yamamoto Takeshi was his name. Unfortunately, he wasn't at a baseball field like you all thought. NO, he was looking at a baseball park. But sadly, he wasn't at the baseball park. He was staring at it on a jet to Italy.

He checked his watch quickly. "Four more hours…" he muttered. His other hand fingered the two katanas hanging from his waist gingerly. He was dressed in a black coat, white shirt and a loosely hung light blue tie. He wore some business shoes and jeans of pure black. Sunglasses rested on top of his head as he stared back through the window. "Vongola Famiglia… I'll join them."

* * *

His opponent crashed on to the floor as his last punch was sent. He smiled victoriously and brightly. Sasagawa Ryohei stood triumphantly on the stage before leaving and putting a black shirt and grey vest on. He hurried back home to find his step-sister humming and cooking the meal. He shouted, "TADAIMA!" which followed with an "Onii-chan! Welcome home!"

He rapidly sprinted up the stairs to find his piggy bank. He entered the earnings of his earlier boxing match and smiled. "Only 180 Euros left…" His mind flickered back to a priest he considered his uncle. "I'm close to home… Uncle Knuckles…"

* * *

OMG. This chapter totally consisted of the rest of the guardians if you haven't noticed. And sorry for the shortness of this chapter! DX

I'll totally update faster if every person reviews! PLEASE! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Horrible News for Vongola

Konichiwa, minna! Merci pour les critiques! I appreciate your support for this fic. And as I mentioned before, the more reviews, the faster I update, neh? So… this is your faster update~! Please enjoy! Err... at least, I found it finished on my USB and somehow forgot to upload it? But I SWEAR I'll update faster next chapter if there is more inspiration for me! After all, I've got 3/4 of the next chapter finished already! XD

Disclaimer- KHR isn't and never will be mine. Unless some world catastrophe happens and I just happen to get to own KHR but it's impossible. So don't even count on it… XP

* * *

_**"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?"**_

_All of Tsuna's thoughts vanished to be replaced with… 'What the heck?'_

* * *

Tsuna didn't dare blink at the sight of the hitman. It would only become a sign of weakness and who knows if Reborn pulls out pepper spray and stuff like that on him. Too much hassle to deal with if you ask Tsuna.

He put his hands up slowly to show that he didn't mean any harm to the world's greatest hitman. He feigned innocence and said shakily, "W-What are… Is that a toy?"

Reborn stared with his eyes trying to pierce through Tsuna's soul. Tsuna shivered as the gaze fell on his own hazelnut eyes. 'No. I won't ever give up. After all, I had been trained by the best.' He intensified his stare back at Reborn with a faked terrified tint in it.

"You've got guts, child." Reborn stated with a smirk as his gun shot out one bullet that burnt several of Tsuna's hair. It wasn't that Tsuna didn't know the bullet was coming, it was that he knew it wouldn't hit him. However, Reborn saw it as his reaction wasn't fast enough.

Tsuna gulped silently before replying, "… Kid with a gun?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed and stared back at Tsuna. "Kid? You're younger than me, _kid._"

Tsuna inwardly rolled his eyes before saying, "Um… what are you doing in my room?"

"I was told this was Sawada Shiki's room." Reborn said eyeing the brunette's hair. "Who are you, kid?"

Tsuna answered. "I don't know why I should be talking to an infant, but I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is my room. Shiki-san died before I arrived."

Reborn shot another bullet towards Tsuna. This time, it was too close for comfort although Tsuna already knew it wouldn't hit him. It grazed part of his sleeve but not his skin and the cloth ripped slightly apart before the bullet imbedded in to the wall behind Tsuna. "He died?"

Tsuna stared. "And am I supposed to tell you again, that he died?"

Reborn glared slightly at Tsuna as if sensing that he was a threat. "I'll be back soon, kid." With that, his silhouette and body disappeared as if he had teleported.'

Tsuna sighed. He checked the clock, 11:57. Why did that hitman just take up ten or more minutes of his life? Tsuna growled then stopped.

Wait… 11:34am? That email… was sent at the exact same time as when Hayato was typing on the phone… Akashi was his long-term supplier. He was an information broker and hacker that helped Death Rope know his jobs. Akashi was his job informer ever since he was a hitman. Did that mean Akashi was actually Hayato?

He sprinted out the door, aware of a baby watching him in the trees above. He knew where Hayato lived. Mainly because of a tracking device that Tsuna placed on him before he left.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato paced around nervously. He had just run away from his sibling! And knowing him, Tsuna could eventually find out where he lived in a couple of days, after all, he had the Vongola's Hyper Intuition. Gokudera was known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato, but it doesn't mean he had his personal life. Being the younger stepbrother of the Poison Scorpion, he had to make sure the people that Bianchi sent to watch over him in secret didn't find out about it. That he was a hacker, and the sound of the word, 'hacker' sent Hayato in to shivers.

Four hundred years ago, a futuristic assassin had come in to the Vongola Mansion and tried to kill him. The assassin was a hacker whose purpose was to eliminate the 'youngsters' that would inherit the Vongola in the future. As Gokudera thought about it, why would someone try to kill him? Did he do something wrong in the future?

As Gokudera settled down in a chair and put his elbows on his desk, he thought more about it. And that was how Tsuna found him a few minutes later.

* * *

Tsuna expertly hopped through the window of the two-floored house. From his memory from hacking into the Vongola, he knew that this house was what Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion hitwoman, gave to her blood brother. But what Tsuna didn't understand was that Hayato had gone inside the house. Was Hayato a friend to Bianchi's blood brother or was Hayato, the supposed blood brother of Bianchi? That wouldn't be conceivable.

Tsuna knew that if Hayato was the blood brother of Bianchi… that just couldn't be possible. It wouldn't make sense at all.

He maneuvered through the hallway and down the stairs to the bottom floor as quiet as he could. Tsuna peered down the corridor to make sure no one was there. As he crept, Tsuna noticed the slight brightness shining underneath the door of a room. From what Tsuna could see, he estimated that the room had a closet right next to the door and a desk was parallel to the door, perhaps even behind it. There was a light on the desk, which was obvious. But the other objects in the room filled with light, he couldn't tell.

Tsuna stopped silently in front of the door and dropped to his knees. His eyes narrowed at the tripwire in front of the door and continued to look under the door. There were feet at the desk, approximately Hayato's size. But as soon as his fingers brushed the doorknob, it flashed one light of red before spraying onion juice out at where Tsuna's eyes were a second ago. Scampering of feet were heard and the door opened to reveal a slightly surprised Gokudera Hayato.

Tsuna sheepishly smiled, "Ahahaha… Hey Hayato… Sorry to barge in to your house like this… I was just wondering that if you're doing okay after… uh… you running away like that…" His sentences were not thought out as Tsuna fumbled to regain posture after the incident with the doorknob.

Gokudera blushed at the onion juice stain at the opposite wall of the door. "S-sorry for the alarm, Tsuna-sama… I should really work on it to separate intruders from friends…" he looked away guiltily.

Tsuna blinked at the sudden politeness of Hayato before smiling softly and at the same time, with a bright hint to his smile. "Hayato…" he muttered.

Gokudera turned back to look at Tsuna. "Yes, Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna bit his lip before answering, "I can help you make the security system better… th-that's only if you want…"

"Of course, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera replied enthusiastically. Then he took in Tsuna's expression a little further. "Is something bothering you, Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna glanced up in surprise as if caught in action. "H-huh? What are you talking about, Hayato? Of course, there's nothing wrong!" He smiled as if everything was alright.

Gokudera stared at him uncertainly. "If you say so, Tsuna-sama…"

* * *

Reborn was confused. And more than confused at the same time. Some could even say he was muddled by the sudden announcement of Sawada Shiki's death. But one thing was certainly certain. After a few minutes of research, he found out that Sawada Shiki had indeed died, which further coincided with that brunette, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi's' statement. And one thing only remained on his mind now. It was to torture a certain individual called the leader of CEDEF for not telling Nono, him or the entire Vongola that they DID NOT have a legitimate heir for the Vongola anymore.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was kinda disappointed at the amount of less reviews than usual for the last chapter, but I guess it had something to do with the fact that you guys didn't have anything to say about it so don't worry about it~!

Anonymous Review(s):

Mafia Princess - Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and NOOOOO, don't let the anxiety kill you! I don't wanna lose a loyal reader~! DX NOOOOOOO!

Well, hope you liked this early update and thank you very much to the people who reviewed for last chapter! Virtual cookies to all of you~! XD


	11. Chapter 11: The Report to Nono

This is the ELEVENTH chapter of Double in a Soul! Yippee~~! I'm so happy we've gotten this far and just a teensy bit closer to one hundred reviews! YES! I am totally going to celebrate! Of course, it's after I update~! Thank you to every person who reviewed this fanfiction so far and a hearty hug to every one of you! XD THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Meh. Non. OH…n. KHR. (Me no own KHR.)

* * *

_And one thing only remained on his mind now. It was to torture a certain individual called the leader of CEDEF for not telling Nono, him or the entire Vongola that they DID NOT have a legitimate heir for the Vongola anymore._

* * *

Chapter Eleven of Double in a Soul

Reborn was pissed. No, WAY beyond pissed. That f***ing bastard of a leader of CEDEF not only 'forgot' to tell Nono that his son was killed. But that one sentence would lead to the entire Vongola collapsing. The Vongola didn't have an heir. They didn't have a next generation. And Vongola would only last nine generations. F*ck. Damn it.

Even if Xanxus becomes the Vongola Decimo, he wouldn't be able to harness the Vongola rings. They wouldn't accept him because he had no true blood of the Vongola.

His footsteps echoed down the hallway as he made his way towards Vongola Nono's office. It was very rare that Reborn would let his footsteps echo and make loud stomping noises. But yet, here he was, with proof he needed to torture that certain Sawada Iemitsu to death.

Without thinking, his light foot kicked open the door with a bang and a dark evil intent filled the air around him. Trainees and newbies collapsed, foam coming out. The older mafia stood tall with trembling frames. Only a couple stayed like they were before. Including an old man and his son. Vongola Nono and Xanxus.

Vongola Nono, also known as Timoteo, was lying in bed looking as if he was in pain. He was old, and he knew that he was on the verge of dying.

(A/N: Sorry, but in this story, for it to be affective, it is necessary for Vongola Nono to be dying… Again, sorry.)

Timoteo smiled painfully with a wrinkly face. "Ciao to you, Reborn. Aren't you in a foul mood today?"

Reborn took off his fedora and bowed down slightly to Timoteo. "Ciaossu, Nono. I have important and bad news for you."

Vongola Nono sighed before returning to a light smile. "Xanxus, would you be so kind as to go out of this room while Reborn and I have a chat?"

Xanxus glared with absolute hatred at both Timoteo and Reborn before saying, "Che." And he left the room in a hurry.

Then Vongola Nono turned his head back to the infant hitman. "Reborn, talk to me."

Then Reborn started with Vongola Nono frowning and agreeing a few moments later. But unbeknownst to the boss, his son was smirking with greed as he leaned back on the wall to listen to the conversation.

Xanxus cackled. "You hear that, scum? That means I'm what the old man needs!"

"VOOOOIIIII!" Even Squalo's yell couldn't ruin his mood. "I'm going to make him beg on his knees for me!" he held a malicious grin.

* * *

Tsuna wiped the sweat off his face. "It's done, Hayato!" He grinned with success.

Gokudera scampered quickly over to where Tsuna was. "Thank you very much, Tsuna-sama!" He spouted out tons of words of gratitude while Tsuna tried to calm him down.

Tsuna blinked as the next sentence from Hayato went by. "If you need anything, just say so, Tsuna-sama! I'll be sure to help you however I can!"

Tsuna waved his arms in front of Gokudera. "Wait, wait, wait. Can you do me a favour, Hayato?"

"What is it, Tsuna-sama?" Hayato eagerly asked with bright shining eyes.

Tsuna gulped slightly before blurting out the question, "By any chance, are you a hacker?"

Hayato stopped and stared at Tsuna. He took a deep breath and said, "…Yes. I'm a hacker by the name of…Akashi."

Tsuna's eyes widened as large as they could. "Oh…" His eyes dimmed before Gokudera frantically waved his hands in the air.

"AH! Tsuna-sama! Did I say or do something wrong?"

With that sentence, Tsuna faced Gokudera with earnest eyes. "I'm a hitman…"

Gokudera suddenly realized what Tsuna meant. He gazed at Tsuna with cautious yet caring eyes. "…by the name of Death Rope?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna smiled painfully yet with relief. Hayato hugged Tsuna in a tight hug before retracting. He immediately took Tsuna to his laptop and went on his private email to change his contact, Death Rope to Tsuna-sama. As his eyes skimmed over the contacts, Tsuna noticed that Vongola Nono was on Hayato's contact list and a sudden beep sounded as a new email came in.

Coincidentally, it was from the boss of Vongola, the Vongola ninth. Hayato peered at Tsuna as Tsuna realized he was asking if Tsuna wanted to read it with him or not. Tsuna stared back determinedly at Hayato to convey his message.

As Hayato clicked open the message, a word caught their eyes. 'Urgent.'

He silently looked on.

_As a member of Vongola,_

_I, Vongola Nono, thought you should all know this information. Know that, this is top secret and is not allowed to be shared with anybody at all._

Hayato ignored the sentence as he knew Tsuna was one to trust.

_Vongola is currently without an heir. We have been for around years ago or so I have been told by the leader of CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu. Sawada Shiki had died from a mysterious case of pneumonia. Now, as without an heir, we wish for you to search for any person possible that may have the bloodline of the Vongola and be brought to the Vongola Mansion right away. Vongola will be without a leader soon, as I am on the verge of dying._

_Best regards,_

_Vongola Nono, Timoteo._

Tsuna sucked in a breath through his teeth. Water was already itching to be spilled from his eyes. His dad's ambition and dream was about to end. Tsuna gulped and wiped away the threatening tears before turning to his sibling.

Hayato was gaping at the screen. "Wha… Wait, what? How could… I thought… Wasn't Reborn-san supposed to train Sawada Shiki?"

Tsuna shakily said, "Short version of this story. Reborn came to my house. He looked for Shiki-san. I said that he died. He disappeared to wherever off to confirm my statement."

Tsuna shook his head as he stood up still trembling. "I'm not going to let this end. I won't let my father's accomplishment die before my eyes." He clenched his fists and walked right out the door barely skipping over the tripwire that laid there. Hayato looked over at Tsuna's withdrawing form and before he himself knew it, he took his laptop and rushed to join Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn had enough nonsense for one day. He had kicked and tortured the CEDEF leader as if there was no tomorrow. But it still didn't make up for the calamity the Vongola had at hand.

His thoughts swung back to the brunette that told him about Shiki's death. No doubt, he was going to torment him too. It was all because of him that started it anyhow. Then Reborn paused to think about it. Although, in reality, it was still Sawada Iemitsu's fault. Reborn smirked, "How about 'interrogating' Sawada Tsunayoshi a little to see how much he knows?" As soon as the sentence was said, he vanished without a thought.

* * *

And there we have it! Double in a Soul Chapter ELEVEN! YAY! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also hope you keep readin' and reviewin'! :D

pLeAsE rEvIeW? It'S mY iNsPiRaTiOn! So FoR mE? ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: Tsuna's predicament

Note: The last few chapters had quite some long author notes, and for that, I must apologize.

SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT: If you are confused or muddled about any part of this story, please feel free to review or PM me and ask me what you're confused about. Okay? Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: I sincerely do not own KHR or its characters and I promise that I only own this plot of mine… and possibly Shiki Sawada too… whom will be mentioned but NOT in the story.

* * *

_His thoughts swung back to the brunette that told him about Shiki's death. No doubt, he was going to torment him too. It was all because of him that started it anyhow. Then Reborn paused to think about it. Although, in reality, it was still Sawada Iemitsu's fault. Reborn smirked, "How about 'interrogating' Sawada Tsunayoshi a little to see how much he knows?" As soon as the sentence was said, he vanished without thought._

* * *

Chapter 12 STARTS NOW! XD

Chrome was humming as she continued to walk down the streets. It was slightly drizzling but not so much that Chrome really cared. She continued her merry way as she arrived at an intersection. Chrome sighed in boredom when waiting for the light to turn green and looked around. A newspaper stand, telephone pole and a coffee shop came in to view. As she turned her head to check if the light had turned green, her eyes caught sight of a car. Her eyes widened as she quickly calculated the speed of the car. It was going a good 80 kilometres! She observed the car as it came towards her to turn the corner.

Chrome let out a little gasp as she realized that if the car turned at the current speed it was at, it'd flip on to the sidewalk. Her steps quickened and practically ran across the road on the pedestrian path. Despite her efforts, the car was nearing dangerously towards the side of the road Chrome was on. Chrome looked towards her left and saw a child that was just casually walking as if he didn't notice the car.

Although she knew that she wasn't in any danger from the speeding car, the child was going to walk right where the car was approximately going to flip at. In an anxious pace, she rushed towards the child and materialized her trident out in front of her. As she concernedly raised her trident and tried to build a wall of steel in panic with illusions, the child behind her had frowned slightly before making the decision to kick her out of the way.

The unexpected and abrupt force that attacked her all of a sudden was enough to break the unstable wall. She slid down on to the pavement with muddy water and puddles splashing all the way. As she skidded to a stop, her back found itself leaning on the wall of the coffee shop she saw earlier.

Now that Chrome could see the child clearer, he was definitely younger than a regular kid, most possibly an infant. Her face twisted in to horror as she watched the flying car flipping through the air towards the baby. "Oh my gosh…" She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the expected crash. Moments later, an explosion pierced through the air.

* * *

Tsuna flinched unconsciously as he stormed towards his house in the lightly showering rain. He couldn't help but worry about Hayato. He had left in such a hurry that he didn't bother to check if he had followed him or anything like that. His steps quickened as a pain started to develop in his right leg. He looked down to check if any darts or bullets hit it or anything like that but found nothing like that. He continued to rush through the streets of Namimori, Japan. The pain in his leg grew worse as he walked towards his own house.

Now, it felt like someone was setting his broken leg- Correction. It wasn't broken. It's just flaring in fierce pain. He cursed his Hyper Intuition at this point. Leg pain must mean something awful has happened. Speaking of his Hyper Intuition, there's a stab of pain occasionally at the back of his head. From experience, it meant that somebody was following him. And he could do nothing to stop it, it was already tiring trying to lug his painful leg forwards, much less rip his hair out because of all the stupid things that happened today.

In fact, he barely managed to get home and knock on the door before falling with a faceplant on the floor as the door opened by his mother.

"Ara, Tsu-kun?" She cocked her head sideways.

Tsuna muttered something muffled by the carpet.

Nana giggled and lifted her adopted son. "Silly Tsu-kun, you can't sleep on the carpet!" She chuckled a bit more before getting her son upstairs and into his bed easily. She waved a quick good-bye. "Go to sleep, Tsu-kun. Fuuta-kun and I are going to the market; we'll be back soon."

Tsuna said a quick 'Good bye', which was slightly stifled by the blanket and sat up on the bed with a drowsy look on his face. His attention swiftly aware of a presence staring at him outside of the house, he grabbed a mirror from his drawer. Tsuna pretended to check at his reflection before sending a quick glance through the window on his mirror. He leaned closer as if to check his face in particular and was rewarded with the shadow of a certain familiar infant.

He clicked his tongue as a sign of recognition and annoyance before pushing himself off the bed and ignoring the pain of his leg. Although the throbbing itself was still there, it had gotten a bit better. At the current situation, he opened his window slightly with his free hand. Tsuna immediately casted a stare, that was meant to be glare, at the approximate position of the recognizable baby. When the figure and its shadow didn't move, Tsuna rolled his eyes and plopped back on his bed with the window opened.

He sat there for a few minutes occasionally rubbing his right leg to ease the dull pain. His eyes frequently flickered back to the shadow before sighing and gave up. Tsuna figured he was just too paranoid these days. Although his hand had reached for a secret supply of tranquilizers, he stood up with his back facing the window and started to walk towards his bedroom door.

As it was, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition could never be wrong unless someone messed with it. His gaze firmly focused on the doorway as he walked towards it. Tsuna felt the sudden shift of breezes since there was no wind in his room. His frame tensed a bit before spinning around to see the same infant hopping right in to his room.

"Reborn… To what do I have the pleasure of seeing you again?" Tsuna asked with a solemn and faintly annoyed face.

Reborn remained silent with his normal stoic face, brought out two guns, and started to shoot. Tsuna's eyes widened vaguely before returning to their normal size; his hand was ready with his tranquilizers. He stood there with a serious and again, with annoyance, expression before threw two tranquilizers at both sides of where the hitman was. The Spartan's smirk grew on his face before charging at Tsuna. Tsuna ducked and was about to lunge for Reborn's pressure point when another flare came up in his leg. Tsuna let out a diminutive hiss as he fell to his knees.

It was another one of those slow motion moments but in the end, Reborn grabbed and held Tsuna's throat in his grip.

"Now… Sawada Tsunayoshi, tell me who exactly are you and why are you in this house." Reborn muttered lowly so that only Tsuna could hear, even though they were the only ones in the house…

…or so they thought.

Immediately after Reborn questioned Tsuna, the door burst open to find a young boy with a book in one hand and a shopping bag in the other.

"T-Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta gaped at the scene with frightened eyes.

* * *

Ahaha… and there you have it~! Well, hope you enjoyed that! I'm leaving so many cliffies these days… I think I'm finally letting insanity rule over me. Yep, it has finally invaded me… Gosh. XD MWAHAHAHA. Eh hem. To the anonymous reviews-

Mafia Princess – O_O I forgot to reply to you last chapter… For that, I must apologize. Anyhow, I'M EXTREMELY GLAD TO THE EXTREME THAT YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Gosh, Ryohei much?)

Guest – ^^ Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and keep reading and reviewing~!

AND VOILA! As I said before, VIRTUAL COOKIES! FOR ALL OF YOU! YIPPEE, I'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YAY! SO THIS IS YOUR SERIOUSLY FAST UPDATE FROM ME AS A PAYBACK FOR ALL YOU'VE CONTRIBUTED TO ME~! SOOOOOOO HAPPY NOW! Now more reviews! *cackle cackle* I'm insane, you know that?


	13. Chapter 13: The True Test Awaits

OMFG. I think I'm infected by the urge to write a 'Class Reunion' fic. It's so tempting and yet I don't want to do one since there are so much already… GYAHHHH! Neh, neh… do you guys think I should make one? Or should I make something else but still has something to do with the class knowing Tsuna can easily pown them… ^^" I'm getting a little insane, aren't I? (I'm always insane… so there's no point proving it… -_-")

It's insanity that hits you on the mark which makes you crazy. Not the crazy fangirl type… so technically I'm not crazy? ^^ So, I seriously don't own KHR.

* * *

_Now that Chrome could see the child clearer, he was definitely younger than a regular kid, most possibly an infant. Her face twisted in to horror as she watched the flying car flipping through the air towards the baby. "Oh my gosh…" She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the expected crash. Moments later, an explosion pierced through the air._

* * *

Chrome winced as she took a rather shaky breath. Her hands were removed from her eyes as she looked towards the place where the baby had been. "E-eh… NANI?!"

The infant smiled at her and spoke.

'THE INFANT SPOKE!' Chrome's inner voice screamed.

"Hello, I must thank you, young lady, although I can take care of myself… May I ask, what a pretty young lady like you, is doing with an eye patch?" the infant questioned with his eyebrow slightly raised.

Chrome shakily stood up before looking into the infant's eyes. They were unusually filled with knowledge and curiosity that a baby shouldn't have. "Errm… I'm blind in one eye."

The infant smirked slightly. His green hair shadowed his eyes. "An experiment of the Estraneo Famiglia, I presume?"

Chrome stumbled backwards before her eye went huge. "Arcobaleno… Lightning flame user, Verde-san…"

* * *

_Immediately after Reborn questioned Tsuna, the door burst open to find a young boy with a book in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. _

"_T-Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta gaped at the scene. _

* * *

Tsuna looked over at Fuuta with worried eyes. "G-get out of h-here, F-Fuuta…"

Fuuta nervously glanced at the hitman before blurting out, "Tsuna-nii! You can beat him! I know so!"

Reborn's eyes hardened slightly as his grip to Tsuna's throat got a bit tighter. Tsuna winced as Fuuta anxiously waited, frozen to his spot. Reborn growled out, "And what makes you think that he can beat me, Ranking Prince?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip as he tried to remain calm. It was getting harder to breathe.

Reborn glared at Fuuta fiercely before Fuuta gave in. He closed his eyes and his book started to flip through pages. "The reasons why Tsuna-nii can beat Reborn… Number Three, he has trained with the-"

Tsuna, despite running out of air, shouted out, "FUUTA! DON'T-" Reborn tightened his hold so that Tsuna's voice wouldn't cover over the Ranking Prince's voice.

But the damage was done. "Number Two, Tsuna-nii is Gio-" Tsuna flashed Fuuta a sincere, pleading look.

Fuuta snapped his mouth shut at his brother's expression. His eyes glared at Reborn with hatred. "No." he spat out. "I'm not helping you. NOW LET GO OF TSUNA-NII!"

Reborn glared slightly before clutching tighter at Tsuna's throat one more time before letting go. Tsuna crumpled to the floor trying to take deep breaths for all the air Tsuna's lungs were missing.

Reborn smirked slightly at the boy on the ground before taking his green Leon gun and a tissue out. He made quite a big deal with shining Leon as Tsuna slowly sat up.

After a few seconds of silence, Reborn suddenly moved to Fuuta and pointed Leon at his head. "Now tell me. Who is he exactly?"

Tsuna stood up and yelled hoarsely, "Let go of him! It's me you want, right?"

A standoff between Tsuna and Reborn with Fuuta in the middle began. But a door slam interrupted the silence.

"TSUNA-SAMA!" A brother of Tsuna's yelled in concern as the door hit the wall behind him.

Everybody's attention whipped towards the boy and Tsuna took the opportunity to grab Fuuta out. He lunged and swiped Fuuta out of Reborn's aim. Reborn, reacting immediately, aimed Leon at Tsuna, who was shielding Fuuta. "Tell me ... or die."

Hayato, standing slightly shocked, recovered and lunged at Reborn behind him. "Don't threaten Tsuna-sama!" Reborn side-stepped easily and kicked Hayato in the stomach without looking.

Hayato stood up and charged again before Reborn had shot with his gun, grazing his leg. Hayato's leg had a steady flow of blood trailing out now.

Tsuna's eyes hardened and he stared intensely at Reborn with abhorrence. "Don't hurt him."

Reborn raised an eyebrow expectantly. "And what would you give me otherwise?"

The gears in Tsuna's brain began to turn. "I'll give you a potential leader for the Vongola."

The eyes of Reborn strained to stare in to Tsuna's soul and answer the question he had of what he meant. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. What do you mean? Are you suggesting that the Vongola is incapable of selecting a leader? From my knowledge, we had successfully survived nine generations with powerful and unmerciful leaders."

Tsuna took one step forward. "No, Reborn-san. I know your precious Vongola doesn't have a candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Reborn's eyes narrowed and his gun immediately pointed to the silverette leaning against the wall. "Gokudera Hayato. You betrayed our famiglia."

Hayato glared at Reborn before spitting out. "No, I'll never betray my famiglia. I swear upon my honour that Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama is the best choice for Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna sent a quick glance of thanks at Hayato which Hayato returned with a confident smile. He stood up firmly. "Tsuna-sama is the strongest man I have ever seen. Most definitely stronger than me, and nearly everybody in the entire world as well, hell, even you, Reborn-san. As much as I respect you, Tsuna-sama would most definitely be my more capable choice."

Tsuna's cheeks started to form a bright red with prideful tears in his eyes. He gave a genuine smile to Hayato, whom responded with an immediate napkin in his hand for Tsuna.

On the other hand, Reborn had developed a rather chilling aura. "If you hadn't noticed, Gokudera Hayato," he nearly spat, "I had practically destroyed Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is too weak to become the Vongola Decimo."

While Reborn threatened them, Tsuna has already filled with rage and fury. Insulting his famiglia, unmerciful rulers of the Vongola a.k.a. his father's vigilante group, Vongola MAFIA not VIGILANTE GROUP, shooting his precious friends and siblings… Ooh, what more?

He took a step towards Reborn with blazing eyes. Although still not in Hyper Intuition, he stormed to loom over Reborn. He pinned Reborn's shoulders to the wall in a flash and hissed dangerously closely to his ear. "I warned you… don't harm them…"

Reborn smirked despite the situation and licked one of Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna, taken by surprise, jumped back. "Wha… WHAT THE HECK?" He bloomed with a red blush and stumbled backwards. "T-That guy… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted with his index finger pointing straight at the smirking infant.

Reborn tipped his fedora up slightly, "The element of surprise. It's surprisingly useful."

Tsuna tried to glare but it turned to a pout. "D-Damn you."

Reborn's face turned to a serious expression before asking, "Vongola Nono, himself, his most trusted subordinates, and I will test you at the Vongola headquarters."

Tsuna, still flustered, agreed stutteringly. "O-of c-course!" Hayato punched his fist up in the air with victory. "OF COURSE, TSUNA-SAMA WILL BECOME VONGOLA DECIMO!

Tsuna pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text message to Chrome and Kyoya-nii. How does he know their phone numbers? His hitman ways.

* * *

:DD There's the next chappie! Thank you to PetiteSkylark-san for sticking with me as a beta~! ^^

And Arigatou Gozaimasu to all those who reviewed last chapter! I'll reply to you as soon as possible!


	14. Chapter 14: In Comes Yamamoto Takeshi

Quick Note: IT IS THE FIRST AFTERNOON OF WINTER BREAK! KYAAAA! I'M SO PROUD! And gomenasai for the long wait… TT^TT (Thank you, PetiteSkylark-san! Say thanks to my beta when you see her on fanfiction~!)

* * *

Tsuna exhaustedly plopped down on the luxurious bed that he has now come to name as one of his future spare beds. The room had a peach colour to its walls, along with a magnificently enormous walk-in closet and several, literal, mechanical bed bugs. It had come to Tsuna a few years ago that Reborn uses bugs as his communicators for the summer, and here they were, hiding in plain yet not so plain sight. He rolled his eyes, was the world's greatest hitman really mistaking him to be some ingenious kid yet no-good student at school? With another sigh, his mind drifted off in to the world of dreams… and nightmares.

He was eleven. Tsuna was trying his best to be a good student, really, but the bullying just seemed to get worse and worse. His real father, nowhere near him, still lingered in the back of his mind, as if to call for his help… but he knew his dad wouldn't be able to help him anyhow. His stepdad, Sawada Iemitsu… no, he wasn't even worth being considered as Tsuna's stepdad. He was a complete stranger. Nana, his stepmom, was a nice woman all-in-all, but it just pains him when he remembers that she only adopted him because he reminded her of her real son and not that it was out of care and empathy that his real family showed him.

Tsuna was sure he had caught sight of his brothers Hayato, Takeshi and Kyoya at his elementary… but, the next day he tried to confirm it; they were gone, gone like the wind. He was all alone again.

A swirling vortex of black and red appeared in front of him and suddenly, it sucked him in. With curiosity, he looked around, it seemed as if he was in a fairly dense forest, but what seemed off was that an older version of him was lying on the ground. It was as if it was a vision of the future. He, looking a bit more mature and rather boss-like, was on the ground. The older him was in pure shock and was what looked to him, dying. From experience, Tsuna guessed his older body had fainted from shock. Before he could observe more, Tsuna was whisked away by another current.

His face was contorted with a grimace by the time he supposedly arrived in the next stage of his dream. Tsuna was in a small village. If he could speak, his voice would have hitched as soon as he saw the people in front of him. If he could do one thing, he would've started sobbing. And if he could move, Tsuna would've already launched himself towards the people. But as it were, the two people that Tsuna has come to know dearly as his father and his best friend, strolled right past him as if he wasn't even there.

They stopped as they walked and faced a young red-haired man. Tsuna rushed to get a better look before stifling a gasp. It was Uncle Cozart, in his younger ages.

His fath- no, Vongola Primo. Vongola Primo was holding a small bag and smiled to Shimon Primo as if they were meeting for the first time. Primo's storm guardian, G, stood behind Primo with his arms crossed.

Tsuna's face twisted in to an astonished face when he realized that this was before he was born. This was when his father, Vongola Primo, wasn't a mafia boss. Reborn, earlier, had explained to him that the vigilante group that Vongola Primo had first made was later changed to the mafia, by his father himself. Yes, he was surprised but he had maintained his control over his emotions and anger.

As his attention focused back on the interaction, Tsuna soon came to the understanding that the two had met from an encounter with Uncle Pablo. Vongola Primo took out his hand and Shimon Primo shook it. Before Tsuna knew anything, a black vortex emerged again… but this time, it was different.

Darkness swirled around in the portal and with a minimum understanding, Tsuna came to realize that the darkness was actually the eighth attribute of flames. He frowned with a dark intent and walked closer. Bermuda von Vichenstein appeared, "Tsunayoshi. You should not be watching this."

Tsuna lifted his hand to wave hello, but the Vindice immediately vanished which was replaced with a warm feeling in Tsuna's chest. His eyes snapped open as he scrambled away from the heat source.

Tsuna looked up to see his rival, Reborn, smirking as Leon converted back in to a chameleon.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and glared at the infant. "Reborn, what were you doing?" He could practically feel flames burning up the blanket he was using.

"Why, what would I do?"

"You know very well what," Tsuna hissed with narrow eyes, covering up his surprise nicely.

Reborn tipped his fedora higher. "You're no fun. A clothing iron."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw the unmistakable burn on the mattress and blanket. He scowled before throwing the nearest object from his hand. Showing some quick hitman reflex, the lamp he held was deadly aimed at Reborn. Reborn's eyes widened slightly, not noticeable much, but hopped out of the way. His eyes shone with amusement as he jumped again when the lamp somehow curved back at him. "Quite a good aim you have there."

Tsuna bit his bottom lip as he gripped his blanket, despite burnt, more tightly. "It's more like a natural instinct to hit you dead on."

Reborn's eyebrow raised a millimeter, which Tsuna didn't miss, and his feet moved towards Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna noticed the sudden movement while glaring straight at Reborn's face. Reborn's feet reached under the bed and the bed flipped. Tsuna, taken slightly by surprise, managed to get a clutch at the jagged walls of the tunnel he was falling through. With some sensitive hearing, he could hear footsteps echoing underneath him, a few seconds later. His scowl returned as he heard the annoying baby hitman.

Reborn's voice sounded deeper as it echoed. "I had sent Sawada Tsunayoshi here, but it seems as if he has not arrived yet."

"Oh?" An older voice sounded.

"The bed," was all that Reborn could say before a slam of a door was heard in the tunnel.

"Buongiorno. Is this where Vongola Nono's office is at?" It was a familiar voice to Tsuna. "I believe he was searching for me?"

Reborn took a defensive stance, as Tsuna could tell, from the vibrations within the wall, that he had moved his feet. "And what if it is?"

The former replied with false cheerfulness, "Reborn, it is an honour to meet you, world's greatest hitman. I am known as the Suzume."

Knowing Reborn, his eyes would've widened merely one millimeter. "Nono, did you…"

The older man, now confirmed as Nono, answered, "Yes, Reborn, I had called for Suzume to be the rain guardian of the future Decimo. We do not know who the Decimo is, however Suzume is known as a calming and precise hitman, which I have confirmed myself. He would help the new Decimo, I'm sure."

Reborn, at this point, might've glowered faintly. "And do you know his true identity, Nono?"

Vongola Nono shifted, "I do know he is a freelance hitman, but I feel as if we can trust him…"

The familiar voice responded, continued with a false cheerfulness, "I am Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi."

* * *

"I am Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi," the rain flame user blurted out as he heard others question him.

Although he was smiling at this point, as he introduced his character, it wasn't sincere. In truth, he still was quite depressed since the sent-to-future incident. Sure, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was an amazing father, it was still depressing that he lost both his real mother and step-mom. The first time was disheartening enough, the second time was like he lost his mother all over again… which was true enough.

Takeshi continued to smile with discomfort shown in his eyes, which was covered by his sunglasses. Reborn strolled closer and took a closer look at the boy. "Aren't you Tsuyoshi's adoptive son?"

Before Takeshi could reply with astonishment, a thump resounded in the room. All eyes turned to look at the thud and saw a brunette rubbing his bottom.

The brunette scowled at his unfortunately luck, at first he planned to land all professional-like, but that required hitman instincts and reflexes. He couldn't risk showing his other side as Reborn was so close to his location.

He had perfectly landed on the couch, almost too perfectly. And there he was, his bottom was screaming in protest as he stood up non-too-shaken and smiled sheepishly at his own attempt to look proficient.

Takeshi was rather shocked at the appearance and after a few moments of contemplating, he did not take it lightly. With a quick speed, Takeshi spun around rapidly and bolted out the door.

Tsuna blinked a few seconds before dashing with an inhumane pace out the door as well. Then, all that's left is Reborn and Vongola Nono, only for them to stand there and try to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Buongiorno means 'Good morning' in Italian.

Suzume means 'Sparrow' in Japanese.

AND GOOD DAY TO ALL OF YOU! I AM QUITE PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO.

PLEASE. PLEASE. REVIEW. Thank you very much.


	15. Chapter 15: Takeshi and his Brothers

Hola, minna~! I am really sorry for my failure in replying reviews on time. I apologize that I will most likely not reply the previous few chapters, but will try to begin to reply the reviews, starting this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me, and hope you like the story!

There is an important note down at the bottom of this chapter, so please read the author's note in the end as well. It will affect the updating speed of this story.

* * *

_Takeshi was rather shocked at the appearance and did not take it lightly. With a quick speed, he spun around rapidly and bolted out the door._

_Tsuna blinked a few seconds before dashing with an inhumane pace out the door as well. Reborn and the Vongola Nono could only stand there and try to comprehend what had just happened._

* * *

As if on cue, right after Tsuna left the living room he was in earlier, his whole demeanour changed. Bright orange eyes covered his usual chocolate colour and sharp turns of the hallways were carefully controlled by his feet.

When Takeshi came in to view, he disappeared almost as quickly, only to reappear on the stairs to Tsuna's left. To normal ordinary people, it would almost seem as if Takeshi had vanished, but unfortunately for Takeshi, Tsuna was a hitman.

At the sight of Tsuna behind him, he looked panicked as if he was being chased. His eyes darted around before hardening and pushed open the door to the roof to his right. Tsuna followed closely behind as his eyes narrowed at how Takeshi was running.

He seemed to be scampering away, almost scared, but with agility and determination that only experience could provide. He seemed like… Tsuna felt a jolt run through his spine. His head lifted to see if his prediction was correct, and there it was. A broken part of the fence surrounding the roof… and it was Takeshi's destination.

Takeshi panted slightly before reaching the edge. "D-Don't follow me."

Tsuna's chocolate colour came swirling back in to his eyes. "T-Takeshi… Why?"

Takeshi looked at Tsuna with a terrified look. "Y-You're not supposed to be here," he whispered as another foot stepped over the railing. He shook his head, "You're not real. You're NOT real." Takeshi muttered with a convinced look in his eyes. "You're dead. You can't be real."

Tsuna, shocked, stuttered. "T-Takeshi? I-I'm real. I'm right here." He stared concernedly at his brother. "I'm not dead. I'm r-right here."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT REAL." Takeshi looked away before squeezing his eyes shut. "You just can't be real." A few tears slipped through. "Stupid imagination. Tsuna isn't here."

"T-Takeshi… I-I… Takeshi?" Tsuna approached with one step. "I'm the real Tsuna. I am real." Tsuna said with a tone that almost screamed that he was convincing himself too.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Takeshi shouted as he put his other foot outside the railing. His hands gripped on to the railing like it was his lifeline. Tsuna grimaced at the sharp spikes on the railing that slightly punctured in to his brother's hands. Usually the spikes were to keep birds off it, but this time, it was the only thing that was keeping Takeshi from falling off and Tsuna knew it.

Tsuna reached out a hand to touch his brother's hand, but Takeshi jerked away as if it was some kind of bacteria. "J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to glare at Tsuna. "YOU'RE NOT REAL AT ALL!"

Those words stung Tsuna slightly before another bang filled the air. A door slammed open and revealed a dishevelled Hayato. "TSUNA-SAMA! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU… Uh… Takeshi… why are you crying?" Hayato asked as his pace quickened towards the two.

Takeshi was openly staring at the storm guardian as if he had seen a ghost. Then he snapped back to reality. "They can't be here… they aren't, Takeshi. They aren't. Those aren't Tsuna and Hayato. They can't be." He kept mumbling before freezing up as Hayato grabbed Takeshi's arm.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE RAILING, YOU IDIOT?!"

Before Tsuna or Hayato could react, Takeshi yanked his arm out of Hayato's grasp and with that movement, the fence crumbled and broke.

Tsuna reacting quickly, dove towards Takeshi in order to grab onto him but only managed to get a handful of his black coat. His hand screamed in pain as he managed to grab a non-broken part of the railing.

Takeshi seemed to be in shock. "W-Wha… How did… who... who are you?" His face contorted to a scowl as his frustration at making a proper sentence started to show. Blood dribbled down to his face as he realized Tsuna was hurt.

Although both of his limbs were on fire, he managed to make a grim smile and said, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, your brother… Alive and Healthy too." He added with a quick afterthought.

Hayato reached to grab Tsuna's hand, but before he could reach him, the part of the railing broke, as it couldn't support both of Tsuna's and Takeshi's weight. Hayato seemed to reach for a box in his pocket but neither Tsuna nor Takeshi could care. Takeshi was inwardly panicking but tried to grab his bamboo sword behind him anyways.

Meanwhile, Tsuna frowned as he concentrated. A tiny orange flame sprouted on his head. As it steadily began to grow, a third floor passed by his sight as he spotted that he was in, at least, a six floors high building. His Hyper Intuition suddenly caused his flames to cease as he wondered why. Then a fourth floor came and Reborn and Nono were casually watching at the window. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise but before he knew it, his descent suddenly slowed and stopped abruptly.

He looked up to find Takeshi grimacing in pain. His eyes flickered to the previously punctured hand that now gripped on a sword handle. Where did the sword come from, Tsuna wanted to know, but knew there was a better time for that. Takeshi had stabbed his sword in to a nearby tree and stopped their descent. With that kind of strength, Tsuna knew that Takeshi had grown. He was taller, yes, but he was also stronger.

Tsuna carefully swung with his arm that was held by Takeshi to land on one of the branches. Takeshi showed a look of apprehension at Tsuna, landing on the branch, before jumping on to a nearby one himself. A silence occurred.

Tsuna chose to be the first one to break it, "Neh, Takeshi? What… What exactly did you mean when you said I wasn't real...?" He ended by looking at his brother.

Takeshi didn't respond and continued to stare at the branches below. He felt his eyes wander to places other than the person staring at him. Without warning, he jumped off the branches and on to a ledge on the third floor and slipped through an open window.

Tsuna looked on in surprise before hopping down and joining Takeshi inside the room. Hayato was standing there, quite stern faced. "What were you thinking, you idiot?! Not only did you try to commit suicide, you nearly killed Tsuna-sama!"

Takeshi stared at his silver-haired brother before sitting down and huddling while hugging his knees close to him. Tsuna sat down beside him, before softly asking, "Takeshi?"

Takeshi muttered something incoherent and Hayato strained to hear it. "What?" He bent down and when Takeshi didn't say anything, he reluctantly sat down criss-crossed beside him.

"Sorry…" It came clearer for the others to hear but still with difficulty. Takeshi said it louder, "Sorry," before turning away.

Tsuna smiled sadly and without another moment, he hugged him. "It's alright." Hayato half-heartedly joined in and for a few seconds, it was peaceful for the siblings. Then, Reborn, Vongola Nono and his guardians just had to come in.

"I would say I'd hate to disturb your sweet moment… but I would be lying." Reborn smirked and stared at the three youngsters. They all popped back up and blushed a deep red. Tsuna was the first to break out of his trance and stared at both Vongola Nono and Reborn. He glared at the two as best he could.

Reborn continued to smirk and asked Nono non-too-loudly, "I assume you had planned this as a test?"

Nono just gave an apologetic smile at the three and nodded, "Yes, and you have passed."

Tsuna glowered slightly, "I don't exactly appreciate you using my brother as a test…"

In return, Reborn narrowed his eyes at him. Vongola Nono didn't change his expression and continued, "However, this was only the first test, so I would advise all of you to take a rest and get to know each other. The guestrooms are to the right."

Tsuna scowled before grabbing both of them by the hand, led them out of the room they were in, and in to one of the guestrooms.

Meanwhile, Reborn looked up at Nono and asked with a suspicious tone, "Did you catch that?"

Vongola Nono nodded grimly, "Yes, Reborn." He added, "Sawada Tsunayoshi considers Yamamoto Takeshi as a brother." After that, he strolled back to his office with each of his guardians following him.

Reborn stood alone in the meeting room, "No… it's more than that…" he muttered before disappearing in to another of his secret passageways.

* * *

Well, hope you liked that and please review.

IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY: Due to the fact that reality sneaked up on me and the fact that I don't have much time, barely enough to do one chapter, I created a poll. On the poll, it'll ask which story you want to be updated. I will only update one story regularly and for the rest, they will be the occasional time slips I have to update. Anyhow, please vote on the poll so I can know what my readers prefer and which story I should update regularly. Thanks and have a good day.


	16. Chapter 16: His Phone and Acquaintance

Hello, everybody… It's been a while. Urgh, stupid reality… Anyhow, so far, this story is winning in the poll, so hurray! Keep putting your votes in and maintain this story's updating victory!

Disclaimer: Nope, no Katekyo Hitman Reborn owner here.

* * *

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi considers Yamamoto Takeshi as a brother." After that, he strolled back to his office with each of his guardians following him._

_Reborn stood alone in the meeting room, "No… it's more than that…" he muttered before disappearing in to another of his secret passageways._

* * *

Chapter 16. Double in a Soul.

It was night time, and yet one of the three people still remained awake; Tsuna, that is. The brunette sat in his plush bed, which was identical to the one he fell out of. In the suite, it had three twin-sized beds, each in different rooms with a drawer on each side. In Tsuna's room, a gigantic window was on the left and right, there was a fridge packed with all the food you can ever buy or see, as well as an oven that was bigger than anything Tsuna has ever seen. Although suspicious, Tsuna knew this bed didn't have a hole in the floor underneath it. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest as he thought worriedly about his brothers.

Takeshi, the ever bright one, was reduced to a mess of tears once he saw the brunette. What made him say that Tsuna was not alive? Tsuna HAD to find out, one way or the other.

Hayato, being the fellow hacker he has worked with for years, was sure moody ever since Tsuna saw him four hundred years ago. What had got him like that? Tsuna frowned intensely at his musings but a quiet vibration brought him back to reality.

It was quite quiet, really, but with his intensively trained senses, he could hear the vibration from miles away if he focused on it.

Tsuna stuck his hand into the drawer next to the bed and brought out his phone. With a slight tug, the front cover of his phone came off, revealing a high-technology phone that had a touch screen and multiple buttons on the bottom for regular function. A 'Find a Phone' app was on it to track people and other unusual things to have on a basic phone. He smirked, after all, it was his inventive techniques that got him this phone/hacker device.

Okay, technically, Tsuna admits that the phone wasn't all his skills. The rest were from his friends, the group with black flames. Yes, the Vindice had given him this phone. However, there was one catch, black flames were needed to unlock its true abilities.

Tsuna smiled at it before being brought back out from his musings again by another few vibrations from the very phone in his hands. He grumbled at how his fellow acquaintances tried to contact him in the middle of the night. The floor creaked slightly as he hopped of his bed and landed quietly, although not as quietly as he could, on his feet. Quickly grabbing a flashlight from the table next to the door, he stopped for a few seconds. The door was slightly ajar and Tsuna stared at it for a minute before yanking it open and closing it behind him.

'That door was not supposed to be open,' he thought. Last night, the only people who came into the room when the brunette was pretending to sleep, was Vongola Nono, who checked up on us and Hayato, who had to go get some dinner from the next door restaurant and came in to tell Tsuna. They both had shut the door and he himself, had firmly locked it behind them and yet Tsuna still felt uneasy about it. He let out a silent shriek as a crunch sounded near his feet. As his flashlight shone on the object he accidentally stepped on, a crushed robotic beetle came in to view. "Reborn…" he growled out before kicking the beetle out of the middle of the hallway. 'He even had the courtesy to put fake blood in the robotic beetle,' Tsuna sarcastically thought to himself.

Tsuna carefully stepped into the washroom of their guest room suite and closed the door gently behind him. With a quick lock of the door, the light was, as it was a motion-sensor light. Tsuna brushed a hand through his hair and frowned. A click on the phone opened his private messages and a fellow acquaintance by the name of Minshamone appeared. His eye twitched at the weird name and recalled the first time he tried to pronounce that name right but to no avail. He smirked and opened the private message and it appeared like this:

_Death Rope-kun,_

_It's been awhile, neh? Meet me at the Namimori subway station in five hours, will you?_

_Minshamone._

Tsuna's eye twitched again, he was in Italy! How was he supposed to get to Japan?!

A quick reply from Tsuna to Minshamone was sent.

_I'm in Italy. Can't. Sorry, important business._

He rolled his eyes at his own reply, it looked so rude and in a hurry. Oh well, guess he'll have to deal with it anyway. Another vibration came again.

_Death Rope-kun,_

_I'm in Italy as well. There's a mission here for you that was scheduled for a week later, but you can do it right now and delay the Namimori mission later. I'll meet you in front of the Vongola hotel, it is the biggest building in Italy so you should be able to find it. See you._

_Minshamone._

And then without Tsuna finishing to read the last paragraph, another message came in. This time, however, it was urgent.

_Scratch that, I've been cornered by local mafia famiglias. I'm on the left hand side of the Vongola hotel. I don't think the mafia are Vongola though. Hurry._

Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise. Why was Minshamone in Italy? He sighed and thought that he could escape from his hitman duties… With another quick step towards the door, his hand, which put the phone back in his pocket, unlocked the door and it flew open with a silent stop. He quickly made his way back to his own room and closed the door with a lock. Taking out a few pieces of clothing specifically used for his hitman duties, he raced towards the balcony in their suite.

Unbeknownst to him, since Tsuna was in a hurry, a recording camera in the shape of a spider saw every interaction in his room. It was not one of Reborn's minions, however.

* * *

With pure skill, a leap off the balcony was landed perfectly on the ground and out of sight from the security, people or cameras, either-or. Tsuna smirked and pulled out his phone once again and pressed his 'Find a Phone' app. He clicked on one of the recent searches, before holding his finger in place at the name beside it.

A second passed, and the form of Sawada Tsunayoshi vanished in to thin air.

* * *

Well, this chapter was quite short… I'm disappointed in my writing skills. Please, please tell me how I did in this chapter via review! I'd be super glad! XD Thanks.

P.S. WHO DO YOU THINK MINSHAMONE IS? XD With every review with the correct answer, I'll make sure to update faster! Thanks again! X)

And be sure to enter your vote on my poll if you haven't already!


	17. Chapter 17: Where Chrome and Kyoya are

Hello all, it's been a while. I have a proper reason for that… because first of all, after I got my new laptop, my dad tried to install stuff and in the end, it made my laptop full of wonky problems… T^T And then, it all got sorted out, the router for the internet connection malfunctioned which resulted in me unplugging it and re-plugging it… and then it short-circuited. Damnit all. So you see, I had this chapter ready… a while ago… and I couldn't post it. There we are, now (more than) enough from (the stupid) me, and on to the (I hope it's better than the previous one.) new chapter.

By the way, the next chapter is where the arc begins... so... this chapter might be a bit mild.

And the disclaimer invades my fic again. "I AM THE DISCLAIMER. I DISCLAIM STUFF FROM PEOPLE, MWAHAHAHAHA!" Shoo, disclaimer, shoo. How did you get on here anyways? *sigh* I do not own KHR. There, better? Yes? Now, get out of here.

CHAPTER… Wait, wha-what chapter is it? Oh. O_O Wooowwww… HECK, IT'S SEVENTEEN ALREADY?! (o.o Time passes so quickly.)

* * *

_With pure skill, a leap off the balcony was landed perfectly on the ground and out of sight from the security, people or cameras, either-or. Tsuna smirked and pulled out his phone once again and pressed his 'Find a Phone' app. He clicked on one of the recent searches, before holding his finger in place at the name beside it._

_A second passed, and the form of Sawada Tsunayoshi vanished in to thin air._

* * *

Chapter 17 of DiaS (Double in a Soul)

At the left, outside wall of the Vongola hotel, a boy no older than twenty stood. A pair of sunglasses rested on his nose and his red hair was combed back; it looked as if quite an amount of hair gel was applied. Underneath his sunglasses, his eyes flickered back and forth at the enemies around him; some had guns, some had daggers.

As his eyes glanced around, they quickly caught up to a shadow moving too quick for a normal person, animal or form of transportation. He smirked, it was time.

With a quick flick of his hand, every Mafioso felt their body slam down on the ground below them and they landed, slightly disoriented near his red and white sneakers. Satisfied, he kept them there for a second before the same shadow he saw before flickered over the Mafioso and reappeared at his side.

"Good morning, Death-kun." He said aloud.

As soon as the first word left his mouth, blood spurted out of the Mafioso, in a delayed affect while his companion was already leaning on the wall casually.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Min-kun." The person beside him replied offhandedly.

"You've grown taller, Death-kun." he commented.

"You have too, Min-kun." And with that, the two stepped in to the light.

He observed his companion. Death Rope was wearing his usual white and black masquerade mask with a midnight-black fedora that was tinged with a bit of red. A smirk was adorned as his usual expression and light brown hair flowed out of the fedora. The famous black jacket rimmed by a scarlet trimming that hung around his shoulders, which no one at all has been able to knock off, was fluttering in the wind. A white suit and red tie was worn, which fit perfectly on his companion.

* * *

Tsuna looked at his partner. It seemed that Minshamone has gotten quite a bit stronger. Unlike himself, as the infamous Death Rope, Minshamone never let his name leak in to the underground world. Who knows, Minshamone could even be the world's top assassin instead of Reborn or him in regards to strength.

He smiled at the thought of Min-kun competing with him and Reborn as world's top hitman.

By that time, both of them had already arrived at their destination. Tsuna scrutinized the building, it was fairly decent. However, Tsuna had to grimace at their enemy's stupidity for letting the front door go unlocked and without security measures. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps albeit quiet, but easily heard for someone like him. His hand snatched Minshamone's mahogany cape and yanked him unceremoniously towards the shadows.

His companion let out a small 'eep!' before whispering, "W-What exactly… oh," like he just noticed a person was creeping up on them. Tsuna gave him a stare that conveyed a message, 'And to think you're the one that rescued me last time.'

"I-I… I was just taken by surprise!" he hissed back.

Tsuna rolled his eyes under his mask before turning back to the prowler of theirs.

"I know you are there, come out." A masculine voice rang out in the night as the man searched high and low for the two of them. "You are trespassing in my territory, anyway. Don't think for a moment that you can escape." He snarled.

Tsuna smiled mischievously at the person's attempts to find them. As he stepped out of the shadows, his partner in crime roughly pushed him back and said, "You yanked me, this is my turn."

"Oh ho. Min-kun sure has gotten more confident!" Tsuna smirked at Minshamone's irritable face.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?!" he glared at his laughing companion. Before any of them knew it, Tsuna's loud laughter attracted the man's attention.

The man glowered at the two trespassers. "Are you the people who dare invade my property?"

Tsuna turned to look at the man and held a slightly surprised look in his eyes, "Ah. It's you," he blurted out nonchalantly. He thought, '_The one who was attacking Chrome, the first time I met her in four hundred years.'_

"What do you mean by that?!" the man shouted angrily and tried his best to glare at the man that was mostly still in the shadows.

Minshamone smirked, taking this opportunity, "I know, right? He can never explain stuff thoroughly. It's sad being his partner in crime." He sighed exasperatedly.

Tsuna pouted, "Aww, Min-kun, I thought you cared about me." As he said that, his thoughts flickered, '_I wonder how Chrome's doing… It doesn't seem right. Kyoya and Chrome should be here by now. It's been almost three days afterall, heck, it's already three entire days!'_

Minshamone grinned, "I can never understand what you're thinking through that thick head of yours," he poked Tsuna's forehead in the process.

The man growled, "I absolutely hate being ignored," and with that, he pulled out a handgun and started shooting at Tsuna and Minshamone.

* * *

Chrome shivered and continued to follow the scientist. "This way, young lady," he ordered casually as both their footsteps made loud echoes down the hallway.

"Um, Verde-san, is there a washroom here?" she asked uncertainly.

Verde adjusted his glasses, "Of course, turn left down the hall. I will be waiting in the lab." With that, a tunnel opened underneath him and the green-haired Arcobaleno fell through.

"E-eh? Verde-san? I don't know where the… lab… is." She trailed off as she realized that the Arcobaleno had already left.

With slight hesitancy, Chrome pulled out her cellphone and glanced at the screen. "Ah…"

"Herbivore."

Chrome let out a little shriek as she found herself face to face with the school prefect. "K-K-Kyoya-nii…"

"The omnivore told us to meet in Italy. What are you doing here?" Hibari asked indifferently.

"A-Ah…" Chrome stuttered to find an answer. Why was she here anyways?

* * *

And there we go! I hope you like this chapter. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! By that way, you can guess once more about Minshamone's identity in this chapter with the extra info hidden in it. Again, the faster the update if there are more correct answers!

I feel like replying to all the reviewers this chapter because I don't know why but I feel extra giddy today! So here we go!

* * *

UnfadingPromise – Nope, but good try though. I think you'll get it this time! XD

BlackTearAngel – Ah, I thank thee, my friend. XD Well, I'm glad you like this story!

ShinigamiinPeru – Ah… I hope I spelt your name right… ;) Spider camera, yes, I should probably get to that on the next chapter… XD But sadly, Spanner is not Minshamone. You can try again though!

10th Squad 3rd Seat – Aha, I agree. XD Yes… I wonder, who does it belong to? *smirks* I should probably get to that on the next chapter…

Jazebeth – Ehe, you're probably right… On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have newspaper delivering to do and on Saturdays, I have Chinese school… so it might be either of these… or it could just be the homework that haunts high school students. And nope, it's not Yamamoto. He's Suzume. Minshamone is someone else.

Jetime – Okay, okay, one at a time.  
Let's see… Minshamone can meet at Namimori Bridge because… dang it. I can't even answer the first question. Well, you can see in the later chapters.  
Continuing on… basing on the info in this chapter about Minshamone, would you like to guess again and see if you've got it right?  
Daemon… let's see, actually I have no idea yet. But it'll probably be like the manga, only that something else is added to that as well, just to make Daemon have a bigger reason to do it…  
Oh, errr, thank you? I'm glad that this makes readers feel it as sad… I wasn't sure if I had the right kind of style of writing for this kind of material, but I guess, it's okay…  
Yes, the siblings will meet, but possibly later… (including Mukuro.)  
The First Generation? Well, you'll have to read to find out. And it's a secret. The First Generation may or may not be in the rings… XD  
Thank you very much, I really appreciate the long review you gave me! And I will update sooner… or later. *exasperated face*

Yuukilover – Thanks! I'm pleased that you found the chapter awesome! Thanks again~!

* * *

AND THE END… FOR THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE CONTINUE TO GENEROUSLY SUPPORT THIS AUTHOR IN WRITING THIS STORY. AND VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY!


	18. Chapter 18: Of Corpses and Memories

Aloha, this chapter is probably the fastest update yet, to make up for the crappy other chapter I had before. It's a start of a new arc as stated before and ... uh, yeah. ;D

Thanks to my beta, PetiteSkylark-san! XD We all appreciate your awesomeness in beta-ing this fic, especially me~! :)

**Beta note: Oh Cocoaflower-san, you're embarrassing me XDDDD you're the awesome one~**

PetiteSkylark-san, meh, you deserve it! XD So cheers to her and thank her if you see/meet/read her... or one of her fanfictions!

Disclaimer: I own half a chocolate chip cookie. THEY WON'T GIVE ME MORE! DX Do you really think that I own a manga, with the half of the cookie I have?

* * *

Double in a Soul Chapter 17 ending…

_Tsuna pouted, "Aww, Min-kun, I thought you cared about me." As he said that, his thoughts flickered, 'I wonder how Chrome's doing… It doesn't seem right. Kyoya and Chrome should be here by now. It's been almost three days afterall, heck, it's already three entire days!'_

_Minshamone grinned, "I can never understand what you're thinking through that thick head of yours," he poked Tsuna's forehead in the process._

_The man growled, "I absolutely hate being ignored," and with that, he pulled out a handgun and started shooting at Tsuna and Minshamone._

* * *

Double in a Soul Chapter 18, START!

Tsuna hopped up and on to the fence that created the shadow he was hiding in. He watched with pleasure as Minshamone landed a kick on the man.

The man hopped back on to his feet and again, started shooting. Seconds later, he found himself looking at his opponent's feet. "How…?" was all that he could say before a heavy force landed on his back. His spine broke with a satisfying crack and Minshamone jumped off the man.

"Min-kun's being a bit nasty today…" Tsuna remarked with a sour tone. His eyes swept around for any other people but none came in to view, and with a satisfied nod, he gestured towards the open doorway with his head. His partner nodded and went in before him.

* * *

Minshamone continued ahead as Tsuna hummed a cheerful tune. The hallway gave off the smell of rotting flesh, which was not a good sign. Also, it gave an ominous feeling, as if something was just at the end of the hall, waiting to kill them. There were no lights, just pure darkness ahead. As they continued a few more steps, they soon came to a dead end.

"Really? Nothing at all, just a hallway?" Minshamone protested before walking back around. After a second, he spun around quickly to kick the wall behind him. The supposed dead end revealed skeletons and rotting flesh on the floor.

Tsuna scowled at the amount of carcasses, it was a wonder why the Vindice has yet to stop this mess. Knowing Bermuda, it was only a matter of time when they came… but sometimes, they were just too late.

Tsuna kicked aside a skeleton before hopping over to where Minshamone was inspecting a ring that was covered in grime and dust. Tsuna stared at the ring before a confused look washed over his face. It looked similar. Too similar to be real actually.

Tsuna snatched the ring out of Minshamone's hand, before trying to wipe some dirt and blood off it, but as soon as his hand touched it, the ring broke from the touch and most possibly the damage of it.

"That looked like…" Minshamone trailed off with slight hesitancy in his voice.

"One of the legendary Vongola rings," Tsuna continued for him with a hard edge to his voice.

Minshamone had a worried frown, "You don't think it's real, right? I mean, it could be a fake."

"It looked real, alright," Tsuna said shakily. He let go of the dust that became of the Vongola ring. Tsuna grimaced again, "Whatever is down there must be gruesome."

Minshamone blinked, it wasn't everyday that Death Rope was shaken by something. He shook his head, thinking it as just his imagination. "Shall we go further?" he asked.

Death Rope took a breath before nodding, "Sure, let's go."

With a worried glance at his partner, Minshamone continued on uncertainly, until they came to another skeleton that was hung up on the wall, as if it was a trophy. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw a locket that looked strangely familiar.

Tsuna gently opened it and sure enough, there was the ever recognizable picture. He closed it abruptly, not wanting his companion to see it and stuffed it in his coat pocket. Luckily for him, Minshamone didn't notice because he was also picking at another object. Tsuna walked through the corpses towards his partner before stopping as he was towering over him. "What's that you got there?"

Minshamone, slightly startled, stood up rather rapidly and replied, "Ah, this weapon, it's… familiar to me."

Tsuna squinted at the spear, examining it from head to toe, there were faded words engraved on the spear. Suddenly he jumped, realizing exactly what it was. "Can I see that for a moment?"

Minshamone stared eerily at him before giving it over to him gently. "I'll need it back later, I need to bring it back to thoroughly examine it."

Tsuna nodded appreciatively, "Alright. Just one moment." At that moment, he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of the weapon before pocketing it back. He gave the spear back to his partner before making his decision to leave this creepy place for now. "It's probably already morning, I've got to get back or else they'd get suspicious."

"Who?" Minshamone asked with some suspicion.

"Ah, the Vongola."

Unfortunately, Tsuna missed the narrowed eyes that Minshamone sent to him as he turned around and disappeared to the world outside.

* * *

Tsuna sat on his bed staring at the open locket in his hand. He had long since taken off his outfit and stuffed it somewhere safe. Now, the only thing on his mind was the photo in the locket.

The ancient, already-crumbling photograph pictured the First Generation together.

* * *

And I want to get this up quickly because I really hoped this chapter made up for the crappy last chapter… it was so mild… TT^TT Well, anyhow, as I said in the previous chapter, this is the start of a new arc, so it is going to be more exciting and have more action afterwards! Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19: Of Millefiore and Hitmen

Hello, minna~! Well, it's been awhile and I really do appreciate all your reviews, favourites and alerts! :D Second Chapter of this Arc! Begin~~~!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Akira Amano. This is seriously the first 'proper' disclaimer I have ever written in my life. XD

* * *

_Tsuna sat on his bed, staring at the open locket in his hand. He had long since taken off his outfit and stuffed it somewhere safe. Now, the only thing on his mind was the photo in the locket._

_The ancient, already-crumbling photograph pictured the First Generation together._

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock in the morning as several blankets fell on to the floor with a thump. Yamamoto stood up to loosen his joints, stretch a bit, before smoothing the crumpled suit he slept in. He scanned around the room for any signs of entry before relaxing.

"You're awake?"

Yamamoto jolted with surprise before glancing out to the balcony where he heard the voice. Gokudera sat at the table with his head supported by one of his hands, and the other, furiously typing away at his laptop. He looked up with glasses rested on his nose before glancing back down. "You know, you could've said something, like 'Good morning,' or stuff like that."

Yamamoto blinked before laughing sheepishly, "Good morning, then, Hayato!" He sauntered over to the glass doors that led to the balcony. "What are you doing here?"

Gokudera sighed, "Well, your balcony has an outdoors patio set, so I came here because mine didn't. And before you ask why I came here instead of going to Tsuna-sama's place, it's because I don't want to disturb his place while he's gone."

"Tsuna's gone?" Yamamoto asked with a worried expression.

Gokudera looked up to stare at Yamamoto. "Yeah, he has his night duties," he answered. Gokudera took a few seconds to stare at Yamamoto before settling his eyes back at his laptop screen.

Yamamoto couldn't leave it at that, "What exactly are you talking about, Hayato?" he opened the balcony doors slightly. The cold chill in the air rushed in to the room and Yamamoto had to step back a little from the opening.

Gokudera leaned back in the patio chair and blew out a few wisps of smoke. "You're a hitman, you should know."

Yamamoto's eyes couldn't help but widen and he stumbled back a few steps more, "You mean to say that Tsuna's… a…"

"Hitman, yes. A famous one, in fact." Gokudera nonchalantly said aloud as his fingers flew across the keyboard, as if playing a fast paced song on a piano. He raised his head to look up at his brother before realizing he was being stared at with a confused expression.

Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder, "Why are you telling me this?"

Gokudera let out a slight hmm before turning back to the bright screen that stood out from the crack of dawn. It was winter, where the nights became longer, days became shorter. He answered after a few moments of silence, "… Because Tsuna-sama would've told you anyhow… so he won't mind if I tell you."

Yamamoto continued to stare at Gokudera as if he was an UMA before shaking his head and deciding to accept it. "You know," he started off and with that as Gokudera turned to look back at him, "You guys have changed a lot over these years. I… I actually never would've imagined you as a hacker or Tsuna as a hitman."

Gokudera's eyes widened, "How did you find out I was a hacker? I'm sure I never said anything like that."

The raven-haired boy's eyes hardened, "Your movements. You type very quickly and skilled, hitting every key at a consistent time, every 0.08 seconds, and not even professional people can write that quick, only people who are on a strict time limit… such as hackers. Your body movement, unlike normal people at computers, is very calm yet precise, only compulsory movement occurs… You have a rigorous-like expression on your face, eyebrows furrowed, you are thinking rapidly and as your thoughts come out one by one, your hand moves to type them, which is why you have a one second break after typing roughly twenty-five letters."

Gokudera took a second to stare at Yamamoto before turning back to the laptop, where his hands were still ferociously typing away. He nodded, as if accepting the facts, before replying, "Sword idiot… you know that you have changed quite a bit, too?"

Yamamoto chuckled, "You're still sticking to that nickname after four hundred years?" He chuckled again as he was at the receiving end at his brother's glare.

"I know that you still practice the sword, so why wouldn't I call you that?" he glared, gesturing with his free hand to the sword at Yamamoto's waist for a moment before hitting the keyboard once more.

"WHAT THE HELL, REBORN! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SUITCASE?!"

The shout cut through the air as Gokudera finished typing one last phrase before he slammed the laptop lid down firmly. He grabbed the laptop itself and hopped to his feet, yelling as he jumped over to Tsuna's balcony, since the balconies were right next to each other. "Sword idiot, Tsuna-sama's in trouble!"

Yamamoto nodded swiftly as he swiped his sunglasses off a nearby desk and ran out to the balcony. With one swift push, the balcony door slammed shut, automatically locking on its own.

He jumped over to where Gokudera had unlocked the balcony door to Tsuna's room and was just about to go in. Yamamoto followed speedily after, and before they knew it, both of them piled into where a slightly darker than normal Tsuna and Reborn were staring at each other. (One of them was glaring though. Guess who?) Both didn't seem to notice that Gokudera and Yamamoto piled in, but in reality, Yamamoto was sure they knew; they just didn't want to lose the staring contest.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the two before noticing a burnt pile of ash on the floor. It was right in between Tsuna and Reborn and from the looks of it; it probably used to be Tsuna's suitcase. The keyword was 'USED TO BE…'

From the bystanders' points of views, it was just a large pile of black ash and soot that could easily be blown away by someone's breath.

* * *

Tsuna glared at the really, really, really freaking stupid and ignorant hitman that stood smugly in front of him. Didn't he know that people really (…biggest understatement of the year…) didn't like it when others burn their only possessions when they're on a trip? Although this didn't count as Tsuna's only possession his attire for his nightly trips were stored away safely somewhere else- it was still highly not appreciated. And that's why Tsuna flung his newly sharpened pencil he was using to write in his journal of all his nightly activities before straight at the arrogant hitman. Of course, with deadly accuracy included.

As the pencil flew towards its target, Tsuna caught the glimpse of a smirk from the renowned hitman. Something was up. Reborn, his all-time rival, had had the look of someone who figured an important piece of the puzzle out and was confirmed.

He narrowed his eyes as he caught Reborn reaching towards his fedora where Leon –the chameleon- was sleeping at. A millisecond later, another projectile was exchanged. Moving his head slightly to the side, the bullet charged right in to the wall. To normal people, it was a blink of an eye, and there it was- the bullet on this wall, the pencil on the opposite.

Tsuna couldn't help but ponder what Reborn had found out. Recalling the occurrence…

_The brunette inspected the locket, it wasn't everyday that Tsuna would find a picture of the past. The surprising thing was… he and the others weren't there. Normally, they would be with their papas and go wherever they go, but it could also be that this happened before they were born. There was also the ever so slight chance that this dimension he was in- wasn't the same world as the one he was born in. Or… There were tons of possibilities, millions in fact. And the only way to find an answer was by the Mare ring users. Tsuna long-since learned the song of all the Tri-ni-set. The mare travels by parallel worlds or dimensions, the Vongola goes through time, and the Arcobaleno, well, they go wherever they want… random places at random times._

_So, as Tsuna recalled, the Mare Sky Ring user would have most of the knowledge if someone traveled through dimensions, which, in this case, might be him and his siblings… well, at least some of them._

_Tsuna sighed and leaned back, just to fall in to the plush bed he barely slept in earlier. He held his arm to his face and checked the time, around six o'clock in the morning. Better wake up now, he thought._

_He jumped back up on to his feet before raising his hands above to stretch. In that split second, he noticed a black substance at the corner of his eye. He glimpsed towards it, and following the trail, he looked under the bed. As soon as his face was in view of underneath the bed, an arrow flew right at him if not for his immediate reaction. He lifted his head swiftly, making the shot miss completely. With hesitancy, he leaned down again to look, but was greeted with a foot in his face._

_Tsuna fell back from the sheer force that even his hitman skills couldn't prevent. He glowered at the baby that stood conceitedly on his chest with a suitcase in hand. "What are you doing in my room?"_

_The baby didn't answer but silently opened the suitcase with a smirk. "This is your suitcase you came with."_

"_So you took my suitcase, opened it and filled it with black particles that suspiciously smell like ash?"_

"_No. The soot is your suitcase."_

_A slightly surprised and angry spark flickered in Tsuna's eyes before grabbing the Sun Arcobaleno and placing him on the ground, and off his stomach. In the meanwhile, he calmly assessed the black residue in the suitcase. The hitman baby took this chance to throw the suitcase on Tsuna._

_Standing up, Tsuna composedly dusted the ash off his face, leaving some black smudges, and closed the suitcase that the powder flew out of. He stared at Reborn with darkened eyes before yelling,_

"_WHAT THE HELL, REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUITCASE?!" He glared._

Which led to this current situation…

A silent shouting exchange was occurring between the brunette and the Arcobaleno. It was something that both Yamamoto and Gokudera could get a small understanding of.

Just as this happened, a dark suited man came barging in to the room.

"Sawada-san, ah, Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san too. Have you seen- Oh. Reborn-sama, you're here too. Anyhow the Millefiore- ah. Sawada-san, you might want to check a mirror, you have soot all over your face-"

"I already know, don't worry."

He cleared his throat, "-Yes. Let's see what did I come for- oh, right. The Tomaso Famiglia is running wild in the meeting room where Vongola Nono had invited them for- wait no. That's not right."

The man thought for a moment before checking his hand that was full of writing on it. "Ah yes, the Millefiore has come to make an alliance with us, and Vongola Nono was meeting with the Tomaso Famiglia, so he wanted Reborn-sama to greet them. Oh right, and he wanted Reborn-sama to bring the possible Vongola Sky Guardian and his friends, if they want to come."

"You're coming." And with that, Reborn snapped his fingers and the floor collapsed underneath the three siblings.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! XD I actually made it to 2000 words this time! Long chappie, eh? Well, I hope it made up for the time it took to write this chapter, considering that a large amount of the reviewers got their guess on who Minshamone is correct! Wow… *takes a moment to absorb it in*

Okay, back to homework from the strictest teachers in the school ever.

Enjoy! AND PLLLLLLEAASEEE! I'm hungry for reviews~! :D


	20. Chapter 20: Shoichi the Millefiore?

Konichiwa minna! I am eating pasta~! VE~! *clears throat* Okay, so this is Chapter… 20? TWENTY? WHAT THE HECK? TWO-ZERO, TWENTY?! OH MY ELMO (It's just something my friend and I made up when I accidentally misheard her.)!

Disclaimer: LOL. LAWL. O_O I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail… err… wrong fic here. I meant, I DON'T OWN KHR! XD HAHAHA! I GOT IT RIGHT!

* * *

_The man thought for a moment before checking his hand that was full of writing on it. "Ah yes, the Millefiore has come to make an alliance with us, and Vongola Nono was meeting with the Tomaso Famiglia, so he wanted Reborn-sama to greet them. Oh right, and he wanted Reborn-sama to bring the possible Vongola Sky Guardian and his friends, if they want to come."_

"_You're coming." And with that, Reborn snapped his fingers and the floor collapsed, underneath the three siblings._

* * *

"TSUUNNNAAAA-SAAMMMAAA! WE'LL DIE AT THIS RATE!" Gokudera yelled as he fell through the tunnel.

"Hayato, calm down!" Tsuna shouted, before adding, "You too, Takeshi."

Yamamoto glanced over at Tsuna before raising an eyebrow, "I'm not the one screaming."

Tsuna sighed, "You sure have changed, more sarcastic… you used to be all happy-go-lucky."

"Haha, like you're in any position to say that to me." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly. "You're more-!"

"Shut up, sword freak, don't insult Tsuna-sama!"

"Look's like you're the only one who hasn't changed, Hayato!" Yamamoto gave a small smirk with Gokudera snarling at him.

Tsuna and Yamamoto stared down at the floor underneath them, it wasn't a floor. It was water, possibly an indoor swimming pool, Tsuna reasoned. He continued to look downwards as the water came closer and closer.

Gokudera stuffed his hands in his pocket, as if accepting his fate while Tsuna continued to remain calm, knowing they were going to be safe by his powerful Hyper Intuition. He looked over at Takeshi and saw that Takeshi took out his bamboo sword. With his left hand still bandaged, Takeshi had positioned it with its sharp tip pointing towards the water.

The fluid underneath them suddenly split apart in a second and it was almost as if the liquid had its own will. The water moved swiftly and glided Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato to safety with a gigantic wave, like the ones you surf on. Then the fluid moved back to the swimming pool in a quickening pace, and it was almost as if nothing had happened. Besides for their clothes dripping wet, Tsuna and Gokudera stood up easily with heavy, damp clothes. Takeshi, however, looked as clean and crisp as ever. Almost as if no liquid had touched him, his clothes remained dry.

He gave a small smirk at the dumbfounded faces he received, which included Gokudera and a slight raised eyebrow from Tsuna. He sighed, knowing that Gokudera would get all over him about `Tsuna-sama is wet, and yet you`re not?!' that kind of objection. With a flick of his hand, the water from both his siblings' clothes was squeezed out and dribbled down both of their clothing as if they were wearing waterproof clothes. As soon as the liquid got on the floor, it fled quickly back to the swimming pool, and all of the brothers were dry.

By this time, Tsuna looked around and saw that they were in some sort of guest-living room. A loveseat and a couch surrounded a glass table in front of a television, two plants were next to a doorway, and a grand piano stood on the other side of the swimming pool. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition noted that there was a secret passageway on the left behind a marble statue and on the right, there was a security camera watching their every move.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto a little longer, thinking that the rain flame wielder was getting to be a bit like Reborn, every single second. Another second of staring came around before Tsuna brushed by Yamamoto's shoulders with a whisper, "We'll need to talk later." With that, he walked towards the doorway outlined by the plants.

Yamamoto gave a monotonous look at Tsuna before smirking, thinking, 'Oho, Tsuna's got his boss mode.' He quickly ran after the brunette, followed by the storm flame wielder.

* * *

With one foot in to the next room, Tsuna came to realize that a certain baby and a guest with two bodyguards were watching him. The familiar guest was a boy with red hair, glasses and a white uniform. Tsuna knew from before, that this man was Irie Shoichi, his… friend. He diverted his stare, which was an eye to eye contact, to look at the hitman baby.

As Tsuna's raven-haired brother walked in, Reborn smirked, "Impressive, Suzume. You handled that situation very well."

Tsuna looked back and forth between his brother and the hitman. One had a joking smile which had hints of a smirk, whilst the other had a joking smirk with hints of a smile. Very similar indeed. It was starting to scare the human part of Tsuna's mind.

Before long, the three soon-to-be tenth generation were all seated around the glass table. On Gokudera's left, was the Millefiore Famiglia and on Gokudera's right, was Tsuna.

Tsuna sat in between both his siblings and took note of the Millefiore.

Four people were sitting around the red-haired man and from Tsuna's knowledge, they seemed powerful. Their hoods of their cloaks were up, almost suspicious, but it was to be expected. After all, this was the mafia. Irie Shoichi, however, was staring at Reborn, almost as if he was trying to transfer some message.

Tsuna glanced quickly once more at him, before looking towards Reborn. The baby hitman seemed to be waiting for something… or rather, he seemed to be engaged with Shoichi in some mental conversation. Not that Tsuna didn't try to look in to their minds, but they both seemed to have a mind blocker. He dove deeper in to the mental world as he searched through Shoichi's cerebral brain, curious about his friend's thoughts. More calculations passed through his mind as amazing invention ideas also came through. An improved ray gun with the use of strengthened ultraviolet waves, definitely radioactive…

Tsuna didn't have time to marvel at them before he was suddenly shaken awake.

"What did I miss?" Tsuna whispered over to Takeshi, the one who shook him.

Takeshi kept his eyes on Reborn and muttered under his breath, "Reborn asked you if you knew the redhead."

"Oh." Tsuna blinked a few times before glimpsing over at Shoichi for a second, searching his face for something before nodding, satisfied. "Yeah, I met him once on the way to school one day. It was… well, different than usual."

Tsuna could almost see the confused faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto, if not for staring straight at Reborn, to tell the baby he wasn't lying.

Shoichi spoke, "I tripped and fell when Tsuna suddenly jerked me back from crossing on a red light…" He nearly missed the smile that passed over the other's face.

* * *

It was an hour before the meeting ended. Tsuna excused himself to go to the washroom before turning the opposite way. He knew cameras were probably watching him before closing his hand in to a fist gently. With satisfaction written all over his face, he continued his way before meeting Shoichi who was heading out the door.

"Oh. Hello," Tsuna greeted.

"Hi, Sawada-san."

An exchanging of hands occurred before Tsuna said goodbye and left.

And right then, alarms stared to sound loudly as the loudspeaker was filled with screams and yells. "MONSTERS!"

Tsuna chuckled quietly.

* * *

In the Vongola Mansion, mafia men screamed from the control room. "MONSTERS!" They shouted, and sprinted around the room as alarms blared.

"What is going on here?!" Reborn demanded as he appeared out of a chute from the ceiling. When he first came in, the room was filled with chaos. But once he was here, the men immediately saluted and gave a full report.

"A brunette was walking. And then there were monsters filling up the screen out of nowhere!"

Reborn scowled, knowing that the boy had something to do with this. "They're illusions, you idiots. Who here are mist holders?"

A few men raised their hands before going to the screen and disabling the illusions. "They're really weak, Reborn-sama!" One reported.

Reborn kicked all the illusionists in the head, knocking them out cold. As he continued to watch the tape, they could see the brunette greeting the other Mafia Famiglia boss, or at least, that's what the redhead had said.

Why go so far to cast an illusion over the cameras, albeit a weak one, but didn't Sawada Tsunayoshi have nothing to hide? Why go so far?

Reborn stored this information for later as he walked away, grumbling.

Unfortunately for him, he did not see the slip of paper Tsuna had passed to Shoichi when they shook hands.

* * *

Not much action… sadly. It's quite hard to get this chapter out. I wanted to add action but it just didn't fit… so I didn't force it in. Well, hope this chapter was mellow enough for you, because the next chapter… guess what? Minshamone is back~~~~!

You know, yesterday, the realization of the fact that I'm already 15, just hit me. I mean, I was 15 for a few days already (birthday: Mar.29) but then I still had the common sense that I was 14, or rather 13. And then I was talking to a friend about how she was 16 already and next thing I knew, I was: _Wow! You're 16! That means you're older than me by three years! Wait. That sounds wrong. I'm 14, duh. I meant that you were older than me by two… WAITTTTTTT! I'M FREAKING FIFTEEN ALREADY! AHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE?! I'M ALREADY 15?! (And then the rant continues on, pretty sure you would NOT want to hear it, because of how long it is.)_

Hope you review and happy belated Easter to all of you!

-Cocoaflower~!


End file.
